Anonymous Letters
by Bookquoting-machine
Summary: Ana is an American muggleborn who just got her letter to Hogwarts. She soon learns about an enemy the aurors are after and decides to try and help, while remaining anonymous and continuing her "normal" wizard life.
1. Chapter 1: Visited by a Professor

**Hello! This is my first story on this site so it might take a while to figure everything out. If anyone has some tips or tricks, I would love to hear them. I would like to tell you that this story is set about 11 years after the Deathly Hallows and although the books are real in the story, there is no epilogue with them. I would love any feedback I can get and am open to suggestions for the story.**

* * *

My favorite day of the year:

August 2

Book Day, a.k.a. my birthday. This is the day my parents take me to the book store and let me get any 10 books I want. They can't afford to get me books throughout the year because I read them too fast and end up needing another book every week. So they save up and I get ten books every year on my birthday. Of course there are occasional exceptions: my favorite author released a new book, a book was on sale for a great price, every once in a while I will borrow a book from a friend, but other than that this is all I get for the year.

I was walking through the aisles of books when I stop to look at on of my favorite series, Harry Potter. I smile thinking to my beat up old copies at home. I had read that series so many times it was unbelievable.

"Quite a good series, huh?"

Next to me was a tall man with brown hair. He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Yes. It is really creative. I don't know how someone can come up with a story like this." I said gesturing to the book. He just sighed.

"Here, this is for you."

I looked suspiciously at the letter he held out, but grabbed it anyway. Who would have sent me a letter? And more importantly who would have a random stranger give it to me? I turned it over to see my name in emerald green across the back.

"Who is it-" I started, but he was gone.

I fit the letter into the long pocket in the front of my hoodie. I decided to wait till I got home to open it. I continued to search for books but I could not keep myself from being curious about the letter.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we got back from the store. I carried my books to my room, sat down on my bed and pulled out the envelope. Slowly I opened it and pulled out the letter. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

I almost screamed. It wasn't happening. I had warned myself my Hogwarts letter was not coming for my eleventh birthday. It wasn't real. But here it was, and I wanted to believe so bad.

There was a knocking on the front door and I heard my mother answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom. I'm assuming Ana showed you the letter?"

I walked to the door and there he was, the tall man from the store.

"Oh hullo Ana"

"Is this a joke?" I asked him as I held up the letter.

"No, it's real... We better go soon though, we are supposed to check into the Leaky Cauldron any minute now."


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

"Diagon Alley," Professor Longbottom said.

I couldn't take it in and all its glory because I was too busy clutching my stomach and trying not to throw up.

"Oh sorry, apparating will do that to you. Don't worry, it'll get easier."

I thought back to what happened as I left. He pulled out his wand, made a book levitate, and my parents just handed me over. They didn't question him once, but now that I think about, all muggleborns' parents must do that for them to get to Hogwarts.

I looked up and my jaw dropped to the floor. It was amazing. Professor Longbottom must have seen my look, because he chuckled.

"Like it?" he asked.

"It's huge!" I said spinning around, taking it all in.

"Well, we will have to explore tomorrow, first let's get you to your room."

We entered the Leaky Cauldron and were greeted by Tom, the landlord.

"Longbottom... and friend. What would you like?"

"Professor McGonagall ordered a room for a night?"

"Ah. Yes, for this young lady, I'm guessing?" He said smiling at me.

"Yep"

"Right this way then" He said and led us down a corridor and into a small room.

"Here you go." he said and left us in the room.

"Your going to leave me here?" I asked kind of upset. "Why don't you bring me back home for the night?"

"Because, your American. You have never spent the night anywhere but home. McGonagall set this up just so that you can get used to sleeping somewhere else. At Hogwarts you won't see your family for months. It's just one night." I sighed.

"Fine. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Professor Longbottom came to get me from my room. We walked out and started walking down the street.

"First, your money."

"What? I don't have any money. I live in the muggle world."

"We give muggle borns some every year, to pay for school supplies." He said and handed me a brown bag. I looked and counted 10 gallleons (I think they were galleons) I wasn't sure how much that was compared to American money but I hoped it was enough.

"Got your letter?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied and off we went.

* * *

So far I got my textbooks, and some extras, cauldron, robes, and some other supplies. I wanted an owl, but Professor Longbottom said that it would cost to much. Now for a wand.

We entered Ollivanders and I immediately decided I didn't like the place. We tried long wands, short wands, detailed wands, plain wands, wands from all different kinds of plants and animals. Nothing worked. I pointed out a wand in the front. It was dark and had some vines around the handle.

"Not that one dear" Ollivander said, "It is for very experienced wizards."

"Let her try it." Professor Longbottom said from behind me.

It was beautiful, and it fit perfectly in my hand. I tried it out and it shot purple sparks which floated upwards and created a halo over my head.

"Wow. Well I guess we will be expecting great things from you."

I bought the wand and left still admiring it's craftsmanship.

"Time to take you back home." Professor Longbottom said. Then grabbed my hand and apparated before I could reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Boarding the Hogwarts Express

A month later, on September first, Professor Longbottom came to get me from home. I said goodbye to my parents and then was transported to Kings Cross Station. I turned around, but he was already gone.

 _Great,_ I thought. I had never been in a train station before. He must have assumed that knowing how to get on the platform was good enough. I walked around until I found a column that had a 1 on one side and a 2 on the other. I continued walking in that direction until I reached the 9 and 10 column.

Now for getting on the platform. Sure I knew how to do it, but I wasn't going to run at this brick column until I had proof that I wasn't going to crash into it. I stood there for about 2 minutes until someone came along that I guessed was about 14 or 15.

"Hey, could you please move over a bit?"

"Are you going to platform 9 and 3 quarters?" I said kind of sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you're some fan that believes those stories are real?" I guessed this was some kind of cover. Hogwarts students must get fans every year. I wondered how they got on the train every year without getting caught.

"No, I'm really a wizard."

"Really? Prove it."

I pulled out my beautiful wand and showed it to her. She shrugged and pulled out her own wand. She tapped the tip of my wand with hers and a some sparks flew from both of them. Mine were purple and hers were yellow. They evaporated a second later. I looked to her for an explanation.

"Guess our wands don't like each other. My name is Melody by the way." She said and held out her hand. I shook it. "So you need to get onto platform 9 and 3 quarters. You just have to run at this wall. Here I'll show you."

She walked back a few steps and then ran at the column. As soon as she reached it she practically disappeared. I looked around but no one seemed notice it. I walked back and attempted it myself. I expected to hit the wall but I kept going once I got there. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them before I hit the wall. I walked to my left and saw Melody standing there.

"See that wasn't so hard come on." She started walking down the platform. "Here you will drop off your stuff and you enter over there. Then just find yourself a compartment and hang out till we get to Hogwarts." After that she left.

I did as she said, having difficulty getting past families saying goodbye. Once I got on the train, I found an empty compartment, sat down, and started reading a book I pulled out of my bag. It was titled _Hogwarts: A History._ I remembered it was one of Hermione's favorite books. I read until the train started to move, when I was interrupted by two people entering the compartment

"Hullo, I'm Emily and this my friend, Wilbur." The girl said.

"Hello" I replied, "I'm Anna."

"Oh, American I see, well can we sit here?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

"That's strange" Wilbur said, "I didn't know Americans could go to Hogwarts."

Emily hit him on the arm and glared at him, with light blue eyes, for that comment. They had sat down by now.

"Of course they can. Why wouldn't they?"

"Well," I quickly cut in, "It is very uncommon. I didn't think so either till I got my letter."

"That's interesting, I wonder why?" Wilbur questioned.

"Well wizard blood originates in Europe, so anyone in America must have moved there. I'm muggleborn and according to this book muggleborns are born when a squib marries a muggle sometime in their family. So I'm guessing my family moved to America sometime after that... You guys probably already knew that muggleborn thing though, huh?"

"I didn't." Wilbur replied, "Ravenclaw?"

"No I'm a first year, but I'm hoping for Ravenclaw. You?"

"We're first years, too. I'm hoping for Gryffindor." Emily said.

"I'm good with anything... except maybe Hufflepuff."

"Why not Hufflepuff?" Came a voice to my left.

I turned to see a boy with turquoise hair standing in the door of the compartment. I was so shocked by his bright hair I almost didn't register what he said.

He sighed and left, but I felt bad so I followed.

"Sorry." I said. He turned around. "I have only known Wilbur for a couple minutes so I don't feel like I have a right to excuse what he said." I paused thinking about what to say next. "Um, I understand if you don't want to, but we have room in our compartment, if you want to sit there."

"Sure. I can't find anywhere else."

I smiled and led him back.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

When we sat back down I tried to make conversation.

"So I know I shouldn't make assumptions, but, Hufflepuff?"

"Don't know yet, but my mother was one." He replied.

"Well I'm sure she is great."

"Probably was."

It took me a minute to figure out what that meant. I said nothing and looked down at my lap.

"Sorry about what I said earlier." Wilbur said, breaking the silence. "My mom said that Hufflepuffs were just the kids who fit into no other house."

"Wilbur!" Emily said and I was starting to think she regretted introducing him as a friend.

Wilbur looked down embarrassed, showing off his head of black hair. I immediately started shipping Emily and Wilbur. I would have to come up with a ship name for them later.

I looked out the window but thought of something.

"I never caught your name."

"It's Teddy."

"Lupin?" I said turning my head so fast my light brown hair smacked him in the face.

"Ack. Yes?" He said slowing that last word.

I suddenly felt the urge to give him a hug, but decided against it. I felt bad. He had been through so much as a child.

"Did you read Harry Potter?"

"Yes. Practically everyone in the muggle world has."

"And I'm... I'm in it?"

"Ya." I thought about it and decided to add something else. "Your mom was one of my favorite char- people." I realized that these people weren't just characters in a book.

"You read about my mom?" He asked his voice a bit shaky.

"Mhm. And your dad. You should read them. Might give you a better idea about who they were. Might not, I don't know how accurate J.K. Rowling was..."

" I would trust her. I have met Joanne and she has done almost everything she can to make these books accurate."

"Wait you've met J.K. Rowling?"

"Yes. Maybe Harry can introduce you sometime. And about the books, well I never felt the need to read them because my godfather is the real thing, but I will look into them sometime."

"Your godfather is... Harry Potter?" Emily asked, the awe on her face.

"Yes."

"I wish my godfather was Harry freaking Potter." Wilbur said looking excited.

"Did Harry and Ginny get married?" I said suddenly eager for answers.

"So, you are a muggleborn?" he asked, finally catching on.

"Yes, now tell me."

"Ya, they've been married for almost ten years now. They have three kids: James Sirius Potter, who's 5, Albus Severus Potter, he's 4, and Lily Luna Potter, who is just about 1."

I got tears in my eyes from happiness. I had read those books over and over for years wondering what had happened afterwards. These books meant so much to me.

"Ron and Hermione?"

"Two kids: Rose and Hugo. They... are you okay?"

"Ya. Fine."

"You seem more attached to my family than I am."

"Well, I just have been reading these stories since I was a child. And now, to know that these people who meant so much to me are real, and they've started families and lives of their own." I sniffled. "I'm sorry. I tend to get really attached to stories and the people within them."

Everyone settled into an awkward silence. Apparently none of them have found a book they like.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sorting

We were all waiting outside the great hall for the sorting to start and I could hardly contain myself.

"What if I get ravenclaw? OMG I would be ecstatic!"

"OMG? Really?" Wilbur asked.

I gasped. "What if I don't get it? What am I going to do then?"

Someone chuckled behind me, "Don't worry, you will get ravenclaw." I turned around to see professor Longbottom standing behind me.

"Hullo Anna. Good to see you again."

"Hello Professor Longbottom. Are we going in yet?"

"Yes. Right now."

We entered the gigantic hall and walked toward the table of professors. I looked up at the ceiling of stars and candles and smiled at how beautiful it looked.

I looked to my right and saw Melody sitting tall and proud at the Hufflepuff table. On my right I noticed two kids, both only about a year older than me, looking at us eagerly from the ravenclaw table.

Professor Longbottom now stood at the front with the Sorting Hat seated on a four legged-stool.

The Sorting Hat then started its song. I can't remember most of it, but it was mostly about the separate houses and what a smart hat he was. Next, professor Longbottom opened a long scroll and called the first name: "Anderson, Wilbur"

He smiled at Emily, than went over to the stool, out the hat on so it covered his eyes and sat down.

Wilbur smiled as the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW"

Professor Longbottom lifted the hat off Wilbur's head and Wilbur headed toward ravenclaw table. A girl with "a little longer than shoulder length" black hair greeted him. Once he sat down he put his hand on the seat next to him and smiled at me.

"Look, he saved you a seat." Emily said.

"What if I don't get ravenclaw?"

"I would be more surprised if you got something other than ravenclaw than if I got slytherin."

I hadn't known her for long, but imagining her as a slytherin was difficult for me. That gave me hope. I smiled at her as I heard the next ravenclaw, someone named Anya with long blond hair.

We waited kind of bored till we heard: "Lupin, Ted."

He walked up there looking really unsure. Professor Longbottom smiled and he seemed to gain some confidence.

I was really unsure what he would get. He acted a lot like his mom and so that would suggest hufflepuff, but if I had met his mom I think I would assume she was Gryffindor like his dad.

The hat had barely reached his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR"

He practically sprinted over to Gryffindor table. Emily looked longingly at the table and I tried to reassure her that she would get Gryffindor as the next person was called.

"Miller, Justin."

"SLYTHERIN"

The hat was lifted to reveal slick, black hair and a sly grin. I thought he looked loathsome.

We sat for a while listening to more names and more houses. Finally we heard Emily's name.

"Stoll, Emily"

She turned to look at me and said: "Wish me good luck." Then walked to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR"

I giggled a little as the gryffindors cheered for their new addition.

Soon it was my turn.

"Walker, Ana"

I walked up really frightened. I looked to Emily and Teddy at the Gryffindor table and then to the empty seat next to Wilbur and felt better. Professor Longbottom gave me a reassuring smile before he dropped the hat over my eyes.

"Hullo." It said in my ear. "Ooh you seem very independent. Definitely not hufflepuff." Teddy would have been disappointed at my relief, when he said this. "But you have made some already, so your not completely alone. I've narrowed it down to ravenclaw or slytherin."

 _Ravenclaw,_ I thought. _Please give me ravenclaw._

 _"_ Ravenclaw, hm? Why do you think that? You seem quite cunning and very determined."

 _Because ravenclaws are the only people who might understand my obsession with books._ I said hoping he gave me ravenclaw. I was so lost in thought I didn't register what he called out. Professor Longbottom lifted the hat and I looked over to Wilbur. He must have seen my confusion because he patted the seat next him. I leapt off the stool and ran to ravenclaw table, there I met the girl who greeted Wilbur.

"Hi, I'm Ashlee, I'm the prefect." She said holding out her hand to shake. I took it. "Your friend saved you a seat over there. The feast should start any second now, and after we will head to the common room."

I smiled, nodded, then took the seat next to Wilbur. When the sorting finished, Professor McGonagall got to her feet. The students went silent as she put her hands up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I would like to quickly remind everyone as I did last year, that Dolumuritz is still on the run, so if you see anything suspicious come talk to me immediately.

"Thank you."

"Dolumuritz?" I asked turning to Wilbur.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evening

The plates filled with food and we all dug in.

"Dolumuritz is a criminal who escaped from Azkaban about a year and a half ago." Wilbur started.

"Why was he in Azkaban?" I asked, more curious than afraid.

"He liked to play jokes involving the Imperious Curse a lot. He has never killed someone, but he has put people into extreme danger and given them serious injuries in the name of fun."

"That's horrible. And he's on the loose? How come the Aurors haven't caught him?"

"They are working on it but he is smarter than most people thought. He knows not to use the floo network because they can trace him from there and they have detectives searching everywhere. He leaves clues but not even Hermione Granger can figure them out before something happens and they make sense."

"Like what?"

"He likes to use yellow spray paint. Once he spray painted 'tick, tick, tick' on someone's house. The next day the owner of the house set off a bomb inside."

"Come on. That is so obvious."

"It's obvious now, but it made no sense then."

"No I mean it was obvious he was there and was planning to wreak havoc. I mean if I saw something like that knowing it was Dolumuritz. I would alert the Aurors immediately, put protective charms up, have like cameras or something all over the place, be on my guard at all times, stuff like that. I wouldn't just sit around in fear waiting for him to take over my mind."

"But he doesn't always wreak havoc. Sometimes he does do it to just scares us or make us live in fear. There is this sign, in Godric's Hallow, in yellow spray paint that makes absolutely no sense at all. It is like P-E-N-P-X-G-U-… I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. They have ruled out almost all the known coding types, it just won't fit together. They just think it means nothing. And there is another one that says 'don't trust the witch'. Since in our world all females are considered witches they have no idea who this person is talking about."

I thought about this as I ate. Random letters? "Don't trust the witch"? What could it mean and how come no one has figured it out yet?

As soon as the feast ended Ashley showed us the way to Ravenclaw tower. I was especially intrigued by the moving staircases.

"How do they work?" I asked Ashley.

"Magic" she replied simply.

"I know but what kind of magic?"

"I don't know Ana, I would ask McGonagall."

We went up a long spiral staircase and reached a rectangle piece of wood with a eagle knocker. I assumed it would just swing open but thinking about it that would mean you couldn't open the door from the other side. Then I remembered I am at Hogwarts.

Ashley knocked with the knocker. The eagle opened it's mouth and in a beautiful voice asked, " What is the difference between an arc and an arch?"

I smiled, that was an easy question.

"The door will only open if you answer correctly. You have only one guess. If you get it wrong, I suggest you find a friend or someone to help you. Does anyone have an answer to this?"

Wilbur must have seen my look earlier because he pushed me forwards and said, "She does."

Ashley looked at me expectantly.

"Well" I said "An arc is a mathematical term used to describe the shape of an object. An arch is an object which takes the shape of an arc and it is used in architectural designs to usually support weight more effectively while still keeping an open space beneath it."

"Very descriptive."

The door opened into a circular room with arched windows (oh yeah!) and blue and bronze décor. At the opposite end of the room was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and the door to the dormitories. All around were tables and chairs and bookshelves. It looked amazing.

We went into the doors for the dormitories and split up. The guys were pointed upstairs while the girls were lead down the stairs we finally reached the correct door with a 1 on it, we went inside to find that our stuff was already there by our certain beds. I found my stuff, sat down on my bed, and pulled out a pen and paper, already trying to crack that code.

"Uhm..." said a small voice next to me. I looked up and saw the girl named Anya looking at me shyly. "Good job with the question outside. I wouldn't have gotten that."

I tried to think of something modest to say, but could not come up with anything so I just said, "Thank you." Then I thought about something else. Do you think that we are aloud back in the common room right now?"

"Don't see why not. There were still some people awake."

I quickly hurried upstairs and ran to the book shelves. There were very few people there. There was one person reading at a table and two others sitting by the fire talking. I looked through a couple of bookshelves but could not find what I was looking for. I decided to go up to the two people by the fireplace. I recognized them from the sorting.

"Hi, I'm Ana. I was wondering if you guys knew where I could find anything on Dolumuritz?"

"Well we don't have books on him but if you look over there, there are some newspaper articles that contain information on him." The girl said. "I'm Jasmine by the way, and this is Marcus."

"Thanks!" I said and headed towards the place were she pointed. I looked through them until I found one with a picture on the front which read PENPX GUVF PBQR GB PENPX GURZ NYY.

I grabbed the article and took it downstairs with me, hoping no one would mind. Everyone was behind the bed curtains when I got there. Since I was tired I put the article on my bedside table, shut the curtains and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Code

"ANA! WILBUR!" Emily shouted across the great hall, both her and Teddy waving at us. Wilbur waved back but I buried my head in my hands, embarrassed by all the people looking at us. I quickly walked up to Anya at ravenclaw table and pulled out a binder.

"Come on!" said Wilbur from behind me. "You've been working on that stupid code for weeks. Don't you know no has been able to figure it out yet."

"I know. That's why I must figure it out. I can't live without knowing."

"A true ravenclaw at heart." Anya replied.

I smiled, and then continued trying to figure the message out.

* * *

"Did you see what Dolumuritz did yesterday? Harry just sent me a letter this morning." Teddy asked during Professor Binns class, our first class of the day. Since history of magic wasn't particularly interesting we found ourselves talking quite a lot.

"No, what was it?" Wilbur asked his voice lined with curiosity and fear.

"It's nothing terrible, yet, just more random letters."

"There not random." I declared, slightly annoyed they didn't understand.

"Not this again." Wilbur said rolling his eyes. "Ana the first message was sent a long time ago and no one figured it out. He just wants to make us scared."

"What's the point of that? If that was meant to make us scared or confuse us than he should know that we do not believe it anymore. He's not getting a reaction; wouldn't he have tried something else by now?"

"Maybe he hasn't realized we don't believe him anymore?" Wilbur tried reasoning but I could see I got to him.

"Your argument is he wants to watch us be scared, so he made up this random combination of letters, but he hasn't been watching us close enough to see if we're scared?" I waited for an answer but didn't get one, "Now, if you're done questioning my intellectual abilities, I want to learn about the death of Salazar Slytherin."

I turned around and continued my work. Teddy said, "Dude, that was an epic burn." And Emily giggled on my right.

"Oh" I said, and turned back around. "Teddy can you send me a copy of those letters?"

"Have them to you by lunch."

* * *

As soon as the last class was dismissed I was gone. I ran to ravenclaw common room and threw my stuff on to a table. I pulled out an already scribbled on piece of paper and added some more.

GUR BAR GB PENPX GUVF PBQR VF GUR BAR GB OR SRNERQ

I decided to go for a new tactic, repeated words between the two. PENPX, GUVF, PBQR, GB, GUR, and BAR. I started with GB possible words would be, is, to, or, as, at, us… I started with G=I and B=s. No matter how I set it up I saw no connection between them, so I started with the word, to. I tried as many combinations as I could, when Anya came over.

"Can I see your progress?" she asked. She looked through the 3 already full pages. "You haven't tried just mapping it out?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just write out the alphabet. Maybe there is a different order it could go in? Maybe the distance between them forms a pattern?"

"But that seems like such an obvious code."

"That's probably why no one has tried it. Just give it a shot."

I turned the paper I was working on over. I did as she said and looked at the distance between them. They were both 13 letters apart, half the alphabet.

"Anya, I think I've got something!" I said as I split the alphabet in half and put it on top of the other. It was working! I decoded the first message and it said, "CRACK THIS CODE TO CRACK THEM ALL" I almost screamed.

"This is it Anya! I got it!"

I continued decoding the second message and immediately lost all my excitement.

"It's nothing Anya, I made a mistake, I haven't found anything."

Anya looked at me, obviously confused. I was quite confused myself but I just said, "The first message didn't make much sense and the second makes even less sense. I guess I just was really desperate for some answers."

"Okay," Anya said, obviously dissapionted. "I'm going down to bed. Tell me if you find anything."

She walked to the stairs and I looked down at the sentence. It read:

THE ONE TO CRACK THIS CODE IS THE ONE TO BE FEARED


	8. Chapter 8: The Letter

I had made up my mind. I wrote a letter addressed to Harry Potter. It read:

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I have created a chart that might help you understand Dolumuritz's writing. I wish to stay anonymous and the reason will be obvious in the near future. If you have any questions that do not involve my identity, you can have your godson or anyone else located at Hogwarts put the letter under the fallen log at the edge of the forbidden forest. Everybody at Hogwarts is familiar with the one I am talking about. The code is to split the alphabet in half and put one half over the other._

 _So A=N, B=O, so on and so forth._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous_

When I was done I put the letter, stealthily into Teddy's bag and hoped he would send it to his godfather.

* * *

"Guys, guess what happened the other day." Teddy said. (I had learned he could change the color of his hair, by jumping up behind him and scaring him enough to turn his hair white).

I had been at Hogwarts for over a month now, and had become great friends with Wilbur, Teddy, and Emily. We were practically inseparable. The only time I didn't hang out with them is when I was studying. Anya was usually my study partner since they didn't appreciate their education as much as I did. Not that there was anything wrong with that, I had to admit that I was pretty obsessed with getting good grades.

Now we were walking the busy corridors out to the lake, a spot we usually hung out at over the weekends.

"What?" Emily asked.

"So I got this letter addressed to Harry, and so I thought it was like some kind fan mail or whatever, but I sent it to him and it turns out, that person figured out the coding thing for the messages we thought were random."

"Ha. Looks like someone beat you to it, huh Ana?" Wilbur said, raising his eyebrows.

"Actually, I thought it might have been Ana." Teddy said, looking at me curiously.

"No, sadly not. I gave up on that last week remember?"

"I know, but that was around the time I got the letter."

"Well, it wasn't me. But hey can you tell me what it is?"

After Teddy explained it to us, he just sort of vanished. We were all discussing the code when we looked over and he was gone. We all just assumed that he got lost in the crowd and we continued walking towards the lake. When we got to the lake the topic had gone from Dolumuritz's code to makeup.

"Come on, Ana! I have a beautiful purple that will go with the color of your hair and skin." Emily said. It turns out Emily loves makeup. She keeps trying to get me into it too, one time trying to force me to put it on. My family wasn't big on makeup so I had probably put eye shadow on once in my life. My mom had mascara and concealer or something and that was about it.

"I'm not putting on eye shadow, forget it..." My voice faded away as I looked toward the forbidden forest and noticed Teddy wandering suspiciously close to the fallen log. Did he put the reply there? I would have to check it out later.

"Ooh, someone's making googly eyes at Teddy." Emily said sound very pleased with herself.

"I am not!" I said horrified. "Googly eyes? Really? I was wondering what he's doing over there. Why wouldn't he come hang out with us?"

Wilbur just shrugged and they started a conversation about Transfiguration homework. I was only partly listening because I kept looking back to Teddy who was making his way to our hang out spot.

"What do you think Ana?"

"Hmm?" I looked to Wilbur who was the one who had spoken up.

"Do you think Professor Pine 60 or 70 years old?"

"I-"

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Teddy asked walking up behind us.

"Where were you?" I said jumping up. I already knew but I was curious how he would answer this.

"Professor McGonagall caught me in the hallway while we were talking. She was in a rush and said something about being worried that there was a unicorn coming really close to the edge of the school. She just asked me to check the borders of the forest and see if I saw any sign of one." He replied. Nice one. he must have been thinking that one through on his way over.

"See, Ana. There was no reason to worry. He doesn't have a secret girlfriend in the forest." Wilbur said and Emily started laughing next to him.

"What?" Teddy said. I just rolled my eyes and pulled a book out of my bag. Teddy looked to Emily who was still laughing. "What?"

* * *

Right after dinner that night I snuck out of the castle and made my way to the fallen log. I got down behind it and searched for the letter. After a while I found it. I opened it up and read it.

 _Dear Anonymous,_

 _Thank you so much for the help. We've read the first two and hope that these messages help us in the future. Although we do not fully understand your motive to be anonymous we respect your decision. If you have any other leads on Dolumuritz, don't hesitate to contact us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter._

I got extremely excited. He got my letter! I did it! I reread it the letter and noticed the sentence "Although we do not fully understand your motive to be anonymous." That was strange. He must not have decoded the second message. But the second sentence said... It's a TRAP! Just as I thought about that someone behind me said, "Ana?"

"I can explain!" I said holding my hands up as I faced Teddy.

"So it was you!"

"What?" Came a new voice to my left.

"You lied to us?" Wilbur said as he and Emily stepped out from behind a bush.

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by a low growl from near by. I looked up to see the bright, full moon.


	9. Chapter 9: Werewolf

"What was that?" Emily asked, fear creeping into her voice.

"Werewolf." I said in a whisper.

"What do we do?" Wilbur said panicked. "We don't learn about werewolves until 3rd year… Why don't we make a run for it?"

I shook my head. "It would hear us and we definitely can't out run it. Our only hope is to try and lose it in the trees."

"And if we get lost ourselves?" Emily asked.

"Try not to get lost." I said.

We heard another low growl, this time much closer. That was all Wilbur needed to go. He crawled over the fallen log and started weaving through the trees closely followed by Emily. I turned to Teddy and saw him rooted to the ground. He hadn't moved or said anything this whole time. I was going to ask him if this was about the letter when I realized his father was Remus Lupin. His dad had become one of these monsters every month and he knew it.

"I'm sorry." I said, then grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind me.

We went a slightly different direction than the other two did. I tried to create a mental map of where we were going so we could get back. I heard the werewolf not far behind us but it was obviously confused because it would have caught up with us had it known where we were going. I decided it was safe to slow down a bit so I started walking and dropped Teddy's arm.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We walk until he gives up and leaves our path."

"How do we know when he gives up?"

"When we can no longer hear him. He will be going about the same speed as us. We should hear him until he leaves this path."

"How do you know so much about werewolves anyway? The code was right, we should fear you."

I was about to answer when we entered a large clearing and on the other end was Wilbur and Emily. We ran to the other side startling them a bit.

"Where is it?" Emily asked.

"Not that far behind us, we should head back your way."

"Why are we even listening to you?" Teddy asked. "It's probably your fault it's following us."

"Look," I said, "I understand why you feel like you can't trust me. But, why would you trust Dolumuritz more than me? He is a escaped prisoner and I am an 11 year old. I know about werewolves because I like to read the books in Ravenclaw common room. I was just trying to-"

"Uh guys?" Wilbur said, pointing behind us.

I turned to the left to see the werewolf for the first time. It was tall and pretty horrifying looking. It was mostly skin, bones, and patches of fur. I heard Wilbur turn around to leave but I grabbed his shirt.

"We can't run." I whispered, "It will catch us."

 _What am I going to do?_ I thought as it started making it's way towards us. _What am I going to do?_

" _Petrificus Totalus_." I shouted aiming my wand at it. It froze but I could tell the spell wasn't going to last long.

"RUN!" I yelled. I turned around and sprinted, dragging Teddy with me because I was scared he was going to freeze again.

"How did you do that?" Wilbur shouted, as we ran.

"We have bigger problems at the moment." I replied then let go of Teddy and leapt over the log.

I ran past the lake, through the courtyard and stopped once I got into the schools hallways. We all stopped to catch our breath once we were inside.

"I'm sorry," Teddy said. "I should have trusted you. I don't know what to tell Harry though. He told me to tell him who took the letter."

"Could you tell him you weren't able to get a good look before they disappeared or something? I am worried about what will happen if people know it was me."

"I will see what I can do."

"What are you talking about?" Wilbur asked.

"Did you read the second message Dolumuritz wrote?" I asked him.

"No."

"It said that the one who figures out what the code said should be feared. I sent an anonymous letter that told the aurors what the code was and they wanted to know who I was. Teddy was told to figure it out."

"So do you think Dolumuritz is scared of you? That would be useful, might save our butts one day."

I smiled, glad that they weren't taking this message seriously.

"So you won't tell anyone?"

"Nope" Wilbur said and Emily shook her head.

"Now how are we going to get past Filch?" Teddy asked.

"Ya, you guys don't have to go as far as us." Emily speculated. "Ana, do you any spells to help us?"

"Um... _Bon chance."_ I said then ran towards Ravenclaw common room before they could realize that bon chance was good luck in French.


	10. Chapter 10: Break In

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. My sister would not give up the computer. It is my longest chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

After that we all became the best of friends. In second year Teddy became a Beater on the Gryffindor team and in third year Emily became Seeker and Wilbur was Keeper. I was the only one who didn't play Quidditch. I had this small problem with staying upright on the broom. But it was fine because I was the smartest kid in class. I even signed up for the time turners during third year because I took every class like Hermione Granger. The only difference is I survived Divination. Life was great, but little did I know, it was going to change very quickly. It all started one day in December.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Emily asked as we were studying in the library.

"I'm staying home." Wilbur said, "But you knew that."

"Mhmm, this question was aimed at the people who I don't live next to and am not spending Christmas with." Emily replied. Their families are close friends and live next to each other in Godric's Hollow.

"Same as always, going to the Weasleys'." Teddy said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, but you always come back after break with great stories." I said. "I'm going to my grandmother's house, _again._ I love her but it is soooooo boring. Six hour drive there, six hour drive back, to see cousins nowhere near my age that I see every year."

"I could ask Molly if you could stay there for the holidays." Teddy said.

"Yes! That would be so much fun," said Victorie. Victorie was Bill and Fleur's first daughter. She was a first year and hung out with us a lot since Teddy was the only person she knew.

"No, I could never intrude on your family Christmas."

"Are you kidding me? It would probably make their Christmas better. They love guests and would love to meet you. I talk to them about you guys all the time. Trust me; they would be happy to have you." Teddy nodded.

"I would have to ask my parents. I'm not sure how they would react to not having me for Christmas."

"Well tell me what they say. I'll ask Molly."

"Cool." I said.

"Cool." He said.

We all laughed slightly and went back to our books.

* * *

"MY PARENTS SAID YES! MY PARENTS SAID YES!" I yelled so excited I didn't notice everyone in the great hall was staring. I ran to Gryffindor table jumping up and down. "I just got word this morning. What did Molly say?"

"She said yes of course. We will spend the first night at my grandmother's house and then we'll spend the rest of the break at the Weasleys'. I suggest you calm down though."

"Why?"

"Because everyone is staring." He whispered. I looked at Emily and Victorie.

"Please tell me he's kidding." Emily looked down and Victorie started giggling. He was right, _everyone_ was staring. I immediately turned and quickly headed toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Ooh, he's taking you to meet his grandmother?" Wilbur teased

"SHUT UP!" I called back and ran out of the hall in embarrassment. When I got outside I ran into the last person I wanted to see.

"Hullo Mudblood." Justin smirked.

"Hello imbecile. How's that ageing potion going?" Earlier that week Justin's ageing potion kind of… blew up.

His smile faltered for a second but was back in no time. "Great actually, once I finished Professor Slughorn said it was OWLs ready. Not that you would know what OWLs are."

"I know very well what OWLs are. Our Ordinary Wizarding Levels are taken in fifth year in most of our classes and normally consist of both a written and physical test." I waited for a second to take in the slight amount of shock on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I would prefer not waste my time bickering with someone who thinks blood statues should effect educational values." Then I stomped off, my head down to hide my smile.

* * *

"Is everyone here? Everyone's alright?" Professor McGonagall ran around worriedly. Apparently there had been a break in, in Ravenclaw Tower all students were in the Great Hall waiting for the OK to go back to our daily routines.

"What if it was Dolumuritz?" Emily asked quietly.

"I don't know, let's ask genius." Wilbur replied looking at me. I had developed the nickname genius from him and though I would never admit it, I really enjoyed the idea of being a genius.

"It is possible, but I wouldn't jump to conclusions. He likes to give signs of his appearance, let's wait to see if there is any sign of him specifically."

"McGonagall would never tell us of something like that." Wilbur shot back.

"So? Really, you think I would stop looking because someone didn't give me the answers?"

"She has a point." Teddy said.

"Look, Wannabe Punk, (Teddy's new nickname) all I am saying is McGonagall would probably get rid of anything like that." Wilbur argued, though I don't know why, I hadn't lost an argument against him yet.

"No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't have time. She has to let us out of here by the end of the day, so she only has a couple hours and she has to make it unsuspicious. There's not enough time."

"Students." McGonagall addressed the crowd. "We've searched the school and found no signs of anyone breaking in. It was probably some student who made the noise and mess. Now if anyone has any idea who did this I would advise them to come forward and tell me." I expected her to wait for someone to speak up but she walked away. That's how I knew something was up.

"Hey why don't we all meet up in the library?" Emily asked. "I have to get some stuff from my room and then could we hang out? Ten minutes? Normal spot?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I'll be there." Wilbur responded.

"Can Victorie come?" Teddy asked.

"Of course, we love Victorie."

"What about me?" Anya said surprising me.

"Yep." Wilbur added.

I was about to leave when professor McGonagall showed up in front of me.

"Ms. Walker, I wish to speak with you in private."

"Yes, of course Professor."

She led me down to an empty corridor.

"Ms. Walker, before I start I would like your word that you will tell no one about what I am about to tell you."

"You have my word… What is it?"

"I can tell by your expression you don't believe what I said in there."

"Well…"

"It's alright, I wasn't fully telling the truth. We did find some signs… of Dolumuritz."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because we believe what he wrote might be directed at you. It is pretty well hidden, but I trust you will still attempt to get rid of it?"

"Yes. I will do my best."

"Good." And with that she walked off.

I probably should have gone straight to the library, but curiosity got the best of me so I headed towards Ravenclaw common room. I searched around the room and my bed specifically for any sign of him but didn't find anything other than the mess he made, which was the reason for the alarm. Then I opened the drawer to my nightstand, and saw in yellow spray paint: _Looking for something?_

Now I was. I realized something very important was missing from the drawer. I bolted out of the tower, through the corridors, to the library. Once I got there I sprinted to the table not stopping for some air.

"Guys" I panted. "I… need to…talk to you… privately."

They must have known it was important since I ran all the way there and they knew I hated running. Wilbur, Teddy, and Emily got up from the table and walked with me through one of the aisles.

"What's so important?" Wilbur asked.

"It was Dolumuritz… He broke in… and he took one of my letters."

"What was in the letter, since it seems very important to you."

"My name. I was about to tell Harry who I was."


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas

**Hey guys. I'm sooooo sorry it is taking so long. I have big plans for this story but when I actually get out a pen and some paper I'm not sure what to write. I will apologize before hand for I might not be able to express this perfectly, in which case maybe shouldn't be publishing stories online but I will do my best and hope you enjoy. Also anything in here that you recognize isn't mine. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Bye guys." Emily said once we left the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye." I replied and gave her a hug. Once she let go she looked at Wilbur sort of unsure. Then she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I was honestly too shocked to do anything.

She looked down at the ground. "See you." Then ran off.

I smiled thinking it was cute. Teddy thought it was hilarious, "What I don't get one too?" He yelled back to her. I don't know how to describe Wilbur's face other than red. About the brightest red I had ever seen. Teddy turned back to us with fake disappointment on his face. "That's not fair, Wilbur gets a kiss."

"Here." I said then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now your even." Teddy's hair and face turned redder than Wilbur's causing Wilbur to forget his embarrassment and start laughing at Teddy's face. I started laughing too and soon we were both on the ground trying to rid ourselves of the giggles as Teddy tried to regain his dignity.

"Look Ana we should go." He said then grabbed my hand and pulled me off the ground.

"Hullo. My name is Andromeda." Teddy's grandmother greeted me.

"Hi I'm Ana." I replied.

She took us to her home where our food was waiting on the counter. We finished dinner and she took me to the guest room.

The next morning I grabbed my bag and sat with Teddy in the living room. Soon the fireplace glowed brightly and out stepped...

I really should have seen this coming. I was so excited about spending Christmas with the Weasleys I didn't even think about the fact I was going to have to actually meet them. These characters were coming to life in front of my eyes and I stood in the presence of my hero, Harry Potter.

I think I creeped him out a bit because I sat there gawking at him for like 2 minutes and then Teddy woke me up.

"Ana. Hey Ana. I know this is life changing for you but we should go."

"I... I'm sorry. I just..." I turned to Teddy. "He's real. He is not just a book character... He is real."

"Yep. Always have been." Harry answered.

"He's speaking..." Was all I could manage.

"Well I warned you didn't I." Teddy said to his godfather.

"Ya, no kidding. She is going to have to meet Hermione."

"I... I'm okay, I think. How are we getting there?" I said once I had gotten over my shock of meeting Harry Potter.

"Floo Powder." He replied then handed me some. "Now what you are going to do is-"

"I know how to use it. I've read all about this stuff."

"Are you sure? It's a lot harder than it seems."

I smirked at him. "It's okay, I'm not going to _inhale_ it or something."

He turned pink at this and Teddy started laughing.

"Wait!" Mrs. Tonks ran up with a large bag full of gifts. "Here's the gifts, give them out for me."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Harry asked.

"No I couldn't handle how crowded it gets. I will be fine here."

"Okay. So Teddy," Harry turned to his godson and handed him some powder as well. "Want to show your friend how it's done?"

He shrugged and walked to the fireplace. "Weasleys' house." He said loudly and clearly.

With a blast of green fire he was gone. Harry gestured for me to go next. I grabbed my bag and walked up. I dropped the powder in my hands and as clearly as I could said, "Weasleys' house."

My throat closed up and I wanted to shriek as I realized I was being engulfed in fire. It is a pretty terrifying experience to watch green flames quickly surround you but it was over as quickly as it started. I quickly stepped out of the fireplace and almost ran into Teddy.

"You okay?" He asked not so much concerned as he was amused. I nodded slowly and looked around. My first thought was...

"How is this house still standing?" It was in pieces. I thought it was going fall on us any second now.

Teddy laughed at this comment. "Magic probably."

"I'm going to have to get my dad here." My father was an architect. I loved looking through his designs. He even built the house I live in currently.

"Ya, that would be great. I'm sure Molly would love to redesign her house if she could afford it."

"Teddy is that you?"

* * *

Well I spent the day meeting everyone. And I mean _everyone._ Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Hannah (Professor Longbottom's wife, who I was quite disappointed wasn't Luna.), Dominique, Louis, Molly II, Lucy, Fred II (I almost started to cry), Roxanne, Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, and Lily. Then Teddy, Harry, Professor Longbottom, and Victorie were there. Apparently Luna and her husband usually comes but she is highly pregnant and was staying home.

I was guided upstairs and showed a room with a few mattresses on the ground. One for me, one for Rose, one for Victorie and Dominique, and one for Molly. We all got ready for bed and started to settle in.

"It's so unfair!" Victorie was saying, "Even Molly gets her own bed and she's five! We only have to share because we're sisters!"

I just sat on my bed and listened to them. Then someone knocked. Little Molly being closest to the door went to go open it. She had some difficulty but did get it to move. Teddy pushed open.

"Hey Molly." He said kneeling down to be at her eye level. "How are you?"

Molly giggled, "Good."

"That's good. Hey girls, can I see Anna for a second?"

"Ya sure." I stood up and followed him out. Once I had left the room he closed the door.

"So I wanted to let you know your parents got the presents you sent and sent you two back, they are with the others. Wilbur and Emily sent us stuff too. I grabbed the things you got them and sent it out with my presents to them."

"Okay great." I replied.

"One last thing. You got this letter." He added, handing it to me. "Do you know who it is from?"

"No." I looked at it. I didn't recognize the handwriting. I opened it up and felt me heart stop.

"What does it say?... Ana?"

 _Dear Ms. Wesner,_

 _Los Angeles is quite beautiful. Shame you didn't want to come join the party._

There was no signature, just a circle of yellow paint.

I handed him the letter.

"He's going to do something to them." I whispered. Teddy looked at me.

"Who?"

"My family, that's where they are going, Los Angeles."

"Don't worry Ana. I'm sure it is nothing. Probably just one of your family members."

"Ya but they addressed me as Ms. Walker and the paint at the bottom..."

"Trust me Ana. Everything is going to be fine." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back but failed miserably and found myself biting my bottom lip. "You should get some sleep. Don't fret about this, it will be fine."

He turned around and left. He was right, and even if it was Dolumuritz there was nothing I could do to stop him from another continent. Sadly that thought kept me awake that night, and the next.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of squealing.

"Look Victorie! It's a broom! Dad got me a broom!"

"Cool, Dominique. Did you see my new necklace?"

Christmas Day had arrived. Victorie and Dominique were up and opening their presents at the foot of the bed. I noticed they were both wearing sweaters with there first initial on them. Victorie's was pink with a gold V and Dominique's was black with a blue D. Rose was also up and opening presents and Molly was asleep.

I looked down at my pile and was shocked. There were at least 10 presents there. Were they really all for me?

"Hey Ana, are you actually going to open those presents or just stare at the in shock?" Victorie said with a smile.

I leaned over and picked one up. It was from Mrs. Weasley. Molly to be exact, since I know there are a couple. It was lumpy and I immediately new what it was. I ripped off the wrapping and stared at it a large grin spreading across my face. It was a light purple sweater with a large brown A in the middle. I threw it on with lots of excitement. I officially own a Weasley sweater. She also got me some chocolate frogs. I started humming one of my favorite songs, Back to December by Taylor Swift, as I grabbed another present. It was from Victorie. I mentally sighed from relief that I had remembered to get her a present.

"Ooh Are you going to open mine?" She smiled at me.

"I was planning to."

"Yay! Also Ana, if you are going to sing, you should actually sing."

I smiled at her and began to sing

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

 _You've been good, busier than ever._

 _We small talk, work and the weather._

 _Your guard is up and I know why,_

 _Because the last time, you saw me,_

 _Is still burned in the back of your mind._

 _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_

 _Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

 _And I'd go back to December all the time._

 _Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

 _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

 _and I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright,_

 _I'd go back to December all the time._

I decided to stop there and heard clapping. I turned to see that Teddy had entered the room.

"Not bad, I've never heard you sing before." He said.

"Thank you... Did you want something?"

"Only to give you your present, I got yours by the way. A book? Really?"

"Its only the best book in the world."

"I'll have to tell Harry you liked his life story."

"Excuse you it's only the first of seven. Not that I don't like his life story."

"Ya, whatever. Here you go." He walked out of the room and came back with a blanket over a cage... an _owl_ cage.

"No way." I breathed out. He took off the blanket to reveal a beautiful Burrowing Owl. "He's amazing."

"Glad you like him. It was difficult to keep him a secret. Girls, hope you like your gifts. Ana, you better have a name for him when you come down." And with that he left.

"Yes Teddy's always been good at gift giving. Look at the boots he gave me." Victorie said showing me one of her feet. They were beautiful white boots with gold buckles.

"How does he afford this stuff?"

"Uncle Harry is loaded. If he has a good reason, there is no budget."

"Wow, that must be nice. Thank you for the bracelet Victorie." I said lifting my wrist to show her I was wearing it. It was gold with one black stone hanging from it. My other gifts included:

Some hair ties and bobby pins- Emily

Sherlock Holmes stories- Wilbur

Cute black shoes- Anya

Dark chocolate candy bars- my parents

The next Rick Riordan book- Isabella (my sister)

Then there were some surprise gifts. The first one said: _I heard you love reading too! Here's one of my favorites -Hermione._ I opened it and smiled, _Pride and Prejudice._ One of my mothers favorites. I had never read it myself however, I would have to tell my mom I had it. The next was from Harry and Ginny. It was also a book called, My life as a muggle. I thought it looked interesting and was very thoughtful. Teddy must have told them more about me than I thought. The last thing was from Victorie's parents, it was a necklace with a treble clef on it. Victorie was in the choir with me so she new I liked music.

Once everyone was awake and had opened all there presents we went downstairs. I wore my new sweater, new shoes, new necklace, new bracelet, and a pair of jeans. My hair was up in a bun thanks to Emily's gift as well.

"What is his name?" Teddy asked when I got downstairs

"Wolfe."

"Seriously?"

"Ya of course."

We sat down with everyone else at the breakfast table and started talking.

"Hey Ana, what do you think of George meeting Wilbur?"

"George and Science Geek (That's what I started calling Wilbur, because he hated it) I think we'd better watch our backs."

"Why?" George asked, an evil glint in his eyes. "What has he done?"

"A couple of weeks ago he invented a liquid form of your nosebleed nougat and put it in Teddy's juice. It was hilarious."

"How did he do that?" George asked.

"He said he used the same basic ingredients but some other formula or something?"

"Wow. You'll have to introduce us."

We ate for a while and talked about what we got for Christmas. "...And Harry's taking me to get some ear piercings." Teddy finished.

"Aw... You and Emily can where matching earrings." I said.

"Shut up!" He answered and I started laughing until I heard Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry! Ron! You have to check out this article. Rita Skeeter seems to think Dolumuritz has made his first kill." The room fell silent.

"He's resorted to murder?" Harry asked.

"Did one of his tricks go too far?" Ron questioned as he walked over to his mother.

"I don't know. I think it's highly unlikely it's him. Its all the way in America."

"He couldn't have." I said quietly and Teddy looked at me with concern. _He wouldn't do anything like that would he?_ I thought to myself. _Please let them be okay. Please. please..._

"Was it just one person?" Teddy spoke up.

"No." Molly said. "It was a family in a car in California somewhere. The mother and father were killed instantly and there daughter is in the hospital but they don't think she will live much longer, not with the injuries she got. They think it is Dolumuritz because the young girl said her father, who was driving, sort of went into a trance. He started driving off the road and didn't speak to anyone. Kind of like the Imperius Curse. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know. I will talk to the-" Harry started but I interrupted him.

"What are the names of the people who died?" I stood up and looked at Molly. She looked down at the paper.

"It says the little girl's name was... Isabella Walker." She trailed off at the end, the realization hitting her. I didn't hear anything said after that. I remember running out of the room and ending up in the bedroom I was staying in. I closed the door and sat against it. I heard everyone talking outside. Teddy kept calling my name. He sounded miles away but I knew he was just outside the door because he kept trying to open it. I didn't let him. There are thousand of words in my vocabulary but it seems only one word could describe how I was feeling. Numb. The only thing I could feel was the pushing on the door and the tears streaming down my face... and the ache in my heart from the one thought going through my head. _I_ _no longer had a family... I was alone._


	12. Chapter 12: Boggarts and Bullet Wounds

**Hi guys, I'm trying my hardest to update but its difficult. I'm a very lazy person. I also finished this chapter then, me being an idiot forgot to save it and so I had to rewrite it. Did you enjoy the last chapter? Did I do an okay job on it? Well here's what I got for you, enjoy!**

* * *

I sat there against the door for what seemed like a long time. Might have only been ten minutes. It didn't really matter to me. My parents... gone, my sister... better off dead at this point. Teddy had given up at the door obviously getting the hint I wanted to be alone but I wasn't sure he had left yet.

My head hurt. My throat was sore. My eyes burned and face felt stiff. I sniffled to keep my nose from leaking as well. _Merry Christmas._ I thought over and over again. I could just picture Dolumuritz laughing at me and my sorrow. _Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas._

"Ana," I heard from just outside the door. "Please come out. You know we can help, me and Harry."

"No." I strained to reply. It was evident in my voice I had been crying. "Why don't you go back downstairs and enjoy your Christmas?"

"What do you need Ana? Anything at all."

I wanted my parents back. I wanted Isabelle to be okay. I wanted to feel safe again, like I was sending those letters to be helpful, but Teddy couldn't fix my mistakes. "A hug." I replied quietly. I stood up and walked away from the door. My body felt stiff and sore.

The door opened slowly and Teddy walked in. He walked over to me and gave me a strong hug. I didn't hug back for a while. Just stood there, unaffected by it. I did give in however wrapping my arms around his waist. It was comforting but the gesture reminded me of my sister. She loved to hug people. She would hug me almost every day when I got home from school. The thought made more tears spill from my eyes and I lifted my chin up and rested it on Teddy's shoulder to keep it as dry as possible.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but we can help. Me and Harry, we understand what you are going through."... but they didn't. They would never understand. They had lost there families before they could remember. Before they could grow attached. But I couldn't say that out loud. So I just nodded, hoping he could feel it on his shoulder.

"Teddy? What do you think will happen to me? Will I have to live with one of my aunts or uncles? Will they let me go to Hogwarts? What if I never see you guys again? What if-"

"Don't worry." Teddy interrupted me. "Hold on." He said then walked off. I sat down on my matrass and waited for him.

I heard murmuring downstairs and then Teddy's footsteps as he bounded up the steps. He leaped into the room like something was on his tail then sat down beside me. He took a second to catch his breath then started, " You know, Molly and Arthur have been pretty lonely since all their kids left."

I stopped him right there. "You can't honestly be suggesting-"

"It makes perfect sense Ana. You would be a lot closer to Hogwarts. You could still visit your family if you wanted to. And they really like you."

"I have only been here for a week."

"So? They practically adopted Harry after meeting him twice. They already sent a letter to Professor McGonagal, and if she agrees with the plan, she will help contact your family. Then we can get the rights to adopt you."

"You make it sound so easy." I replied then dropped my head into my hands.

* * *

I didn't tell anyone what had happened. Teddy had already told Wilbur and Emily and they tried to cheer me up as best they could. Two months went by and nobody seemed to notice. My teachers knew and would every once an a while ask how I was doing, but other than that, I was alone. It got better after a while, like I could breathe again, but the weight on my chest was still there. It didn't lift, until a day very close to the end of the year.

"Okay class," Professor Pine began, "As you all know exams are quickly approaching-" The entire class groaned. "-and part of the physical exam is to defeat a boggart. I have brought one here to practice on. So I want everyone to get in a line behind me, and as soon as it is your turn to try and best it. Since we have already completed the section I assume we all know what to do. Now everyone get behind me and I will demonstrate." Everyone was pretty reluctant, except Wilbur who waltzed up and got into line looking excited.

As soon as everyone was in line, he began. Out of the drawer jumped a snake, and Professor Pine dealt with it easily. Wilbur's boggart created a box around him. I wasn't sure if he had claustrophobia or if being excluded frightened him, but he defeat it almost as quickly as Professor Pine. Teddy's was lightening. Emily's was her dead body.

I got up there and realized I had no idea what mine was. I wasn't prepared at all for what I saw.

 _crack!_

Out stepped Molly Weasley. She had a slight look of disgust and confusion on her face. And she spoke with a condescending tone. "Why would we want to take care of you?"

 _crack!_

"Why do you have to be such a burden all of the time?" Teddy said rolling his eyes.

 _crack!_

Emily and Wilbur appeared. "Why would we want to be friends with you? You're-" but I had had enough.

" _RIDDIKULUS!"_ I shouted with so much force the boggart disappeared into a tiny explosion. The room was silent, and then Professor Pine started clapping.

"I should have expected that, coming from you. Your spell was so powerful, that the boggart died basically. I was expecting it to happen after everyone got at least one turn. Probably should have put you at the end of the line, huh?"

I looked down, not of embarrassment, but to keep others from seeing the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ana?" I looked up. The Professor seemed to dislike what he was about to say next. "I know you know the lesson, you can take the rest of the class off."

I nodded then walked to my bag as the class started to complain. " _That's not fair!"_ I heard. " _Everyone else had to face there fears. Why is hers worse than ours?_ "

"Ana!" Emily grabbed my arm as I walked out. "I hope you know, we would never say that about you. You are an amazing friend."

"Ya." Teddy said. "And Molly and Arthur are your family now. They would never abandon or reject you. They have almost got the rights to be your adoptive parents."

"Oh and thanks for blowing us up." Wilbur added. For the first time since my parents died, I laughed. I gave them one last sincere smile, then left. And I smiled through the tears. It still hurt like a bullet to the chest, but I finally knew why. And I knew that time would fix this bullet wound.


	13. Chapter 13: Potions Partner

(Fourth year, some time in October)

"Ana, I've decided that you could use a partner for these lessons."

"Why?" I asked Professor Slughorn, confused. I was taking these private classes so that I could improve my potion-making skills. Why would I need a partner for that?

"I have come to the conclusion that although you are an amazing student, you are not patient enough to brew a perfect potion. I have a student who happens to be the opposite of you, amazing at potion-making, but never understands what he is doing. I think you guys could help each other out a lot."

"Ummm… Okay?"

"He should be here in just a minute."

I was curious. Who could brew a potion without understanding it? How do you just, not know what you are doing? However, once he walked in I understood.

"Hello Professor. Miss Walker." Of course Justin would be to wimpy to call me a mudblood in front of a teacher. He smirked and sat down next to me.

"You're lucky this is potions class, or else you would be far behind me." I whispered.

"And why is that?" He asked looking over at me.

"I have been taking this class for three years. I am OWLs ready. I should be finished with all the cirriculum next year and wont have to take this class for 6th and 7th year. You are just here to make sure that happens." He opened his mouth to reply but Professor Slughorn cut him off.

"That's enough Ana. You two have nothing to compete over. I am afraid I must go because Hagrid needs a sleeping potion to subdue some hippogriffs he caught. I trust you not to burn the place down while I'm gone? Ana I will give you the ingredients, identify it, then tell Mr. Miller here how to make it."

"Sure." I replied, then grabbed the paper with the ingredients.

"Goodbye." Slughorn called to us, then walked out.

"Well Mudblood, what do you deduce?"

"It's complicated." I answered then bit down on my right pointer finger knuckle.

"That's helpful-" He seemed to have said something else but I wasn't listening. It contained Ashwinder eggs and peppermint which were commonly found in love potions. Justin snapped in front of my face.

"Wow you put your fingers in your mouth? Very professional."

"Could you be mature for once? The pain blocks everything else out and makes it easier to concentrate."

"Apparently." Was all he said but he had a look of concern on his face. It was gone within a second. _Must have been imagining things. I mean, why would he be concerned about me?_ "Have you figured it out yet?"

"I think it's a love potion." I looked down the list of ingredients again. Rose thorns, ashwinder eggs… and moonstone! Moonstone had a calming smell which no one can identify. "It's Amortentia!" I said to him. "Oh this is going to be difficult, you get the ingredients."

"How? Isn't the supply closet locked?"

"No, Professor Slughorn unlocks it when I'm here. I tend to run in and out of it."

He got up and walked away with the list while I walked over to the shelf of textbooks. I pulled a year 6 and 7 textbook off, not sure where to find it. I was flipping through them when Justin came back.

"Thanks for your help." He said statistically, struggling to put down the ingredients without dropping anything.

I didn't reply, just continued my search. "Here it is." I said opening up the page. Justin started and I watched commenting every once in awhile.

"You can't put those in now."

"Hey! Who's the potion-making expert here?" Justin snapped.

"Me, obviously, since you can't even read directions." I shot back then pointed at the book. "The Ashwinder eggs are put in here."

"But it makes more sense to put them in here. Potions isn't always an exact science. It would be quicker to boil them like everything else." He stood and glared at me.

"Hate to tell you this, but Ashwinder eggs are highly flammable and will ruin the potion and burn the classroom down which is specifically what Slughorn said not to do." We stood there glaring at each other for a long time, then Justin finally sat down and continued working.

I waited for another 10 minutes while he finished the potion.

"It's done." He pushed the cauldron toward me.

"Well? Does it work?"

"You tell me. All I smell is strawberries. Our neighbor has a whole field of them. However, I might just be imagining the smell."

I leaned over the potion, planning to take a small sniff but as soon as I took a breath in, the aroma overwhelmed me and I sucked in as much as I could. I was surprised to find there were a lot of different scents.

"I smell books," I breathed in again. "The theater in San Jose my aunt would always take me to… and Mrs. Weasley's sausages, the best in the world." I was in a trance of sorts but Justin didn't seem to concerned. In fact, he looked to be enjoying it. I was too far gone to notice at the time.

There were many things I didn't mention to him. I could smell Teddy's hair products, and Emily's lavender perfume. Wilbur's breath which seemed to always smell of peppermint and…

My eyes shot wide open and I pushed the cauldron away from me.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I… Just smelled something I didn't want to."

"I highly doubt that. The potion was made perfectly."

"Okay, first off, don't be getting all prideful and what not. This potion could very well be flawed. Second of all, amortentia smells like what attracts someone. Familiar smells associated with something good. I do associate the smell with a good time, but it brought up memories of a bad time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I'm not sure why but I got really angry at him.

"It means I smelled my parents and they died recently." I almost shouted at him. He paled and didn't reply. I grabbed my bag and walked to the door. "Tell Professor Slughorn what happened. I 'm sure he'll be understanding."

Emily was outside the door. "Hey Ana, you're out early." She saw my expression and ran over. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Where's Teddy?" I continued walking down the corridor. Then I heard Slughorn's door open.

"Ana-"

"I don't want to talk to you."

I could hear the defensiveness in his voice. "What did I-"

Emily whirled around. "Sod off, Miller." It was quiet, then the door shut once more. Emily ran to catch up to me, since I had continued walking. "So you want to talk to Teddy?" She asked me.

"I just wanted him to tell Molly that I am not leaving Hogwarts for Christmas."


	14. Chapter 14: Beauty and the Beast

"No, you are not."

"Yes we are. It's already been arranged."

"Christmas is family time."

"I know. That is why we are going to spend it with you." Emily argued.

"No, you are going to spend it with your real family. I'm staying because I… don't have a family to spend it with." I struggled to finish. _It's almost been a year Ana. Get a hold of yourself._

"Don't you dare say that." Teddy glared at me. "You have a family, you just don't want to spend Christmas with them."

I couldn't tell why, but Teddy had gotten really strange lately. He seemed to always be annoyed around me, and sometimes even would ignore me, and say something in private to Wilbur. I tried to ask Emily about it but she had no idea, and Wilbur seemed to always avoid or get around the question. All I knew was, he only acted like this when I was involved.

"Ana," Emily broke in, noticing my discomfort. "Did you here about the dance?"

I sighed, there was no way to get around this one, "Yes."

"Aren't you excited?"

"Nope." I tried to say something to change the subject, but I could tell Emily wasn't going to leave it at that.

"Why not?" She asked incredulously. I noticed the guys were whispering something to each other. _Wish I was in on_ that _conversation._

"Because it's a school dance. I've never been to one of those. They probably want us to dress up and stuff."

"Of course they do. It's formal. I know of this place in Hogsmeade, that sells some nice dresses we could wear. And, I have some make-up and… Do you still have the hair supplies I gave you?"

"Yes, but Emily isn't it a partners dance? Meaning you need a date?"

"Yes, that's why we'll go as a group. Right guys?"

"Huh?" Wilbur looked up confused. I smiled. If I was going down, at least they were going with me.

* * *

There were a lot of people in the shop when we got there. "Man, is everyone going to this dance?"

"Of course. Its the first dance this school has had since the Yule Ball."

"Why?"

"Why don't they have dances?"

"No, why are they starting now?"

Emily looked like she wanted to say something, but then noticed some dresses on the back wall. "Ooh."

 _At least they're simple._ I thought looking at the extremely ruffly and sparkly dresses many others were looking at. Emily pulled one down that was black on top, with long sleeves and a V-neck, and light blue on the bottom, which was shorter in the front (reaching just below her knees) and longer in the back (touching her ankles).

"Doesn't it look great?" She put it over herself. "And you can wear that one."

The one she pointed out for me had the same top, but the bottom was purple and uneven. The longer corners of the skirt went to about halfway down my calf. The shorter bends ended below my knees. It was nice I had to admit, definitely something I would wear. I pulled it down.

"Great! You go find shoes, then change into it. I'll be getting ready as well." Then she scurried off to the changing rooms. I turned to the shoes section. _Heels, heels, more heels, and… ooh._ I found a nice pair of black combat boots. They were fat and leathery and I knew Emily would hate them. I grabbed them off the shelf and hurried to find a room myself.

"Oh no." She said when I walked out. "You are not going to the dance in those shoes."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you buy those shoes" She said as I walked out of a bathroom stall. Emily was doing her makeup and I couldn't help but notice that she looked stunning. _But it's Emily,_ I thought. _She always looks stunning._ It was true. Emily had one of those faces that everyone loved.

"So. How many boys did you have to turn down so that you could come as a group with us?" Emily looked taken-aback by the question.

"Uh… 4?"

"Uh… You're lying?" I mimicked her.

She looked down. She probably felt bad because she knew no one asked me. "Seven." She finally answered.

I smiled at her. "So the boys are finally learning you're not interested? At least you only have seven to worry about now."

She laughed at this. I knew Emily was uncomfortable about her looks. It just ran in her family I guess.

"Okay, so lets talk about hair and makeup."

"Oh, lets." I said statistically. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I have some pecan colored eyeshadow that will match your hair perfectly."

 _Pecan?_ I looked at my hair _. Is it pecan?_

"Put your hair down. Now what are we going to do with it?" She looked over me critically, making me uncomfortable.

"Hey aren't we supposed to be meeting the boys soon? Why don't we head over?"

"No, the boys can wait. So what do you want me to do to your hair?"

"A bun." I sighed. She had put her hair up in this complicated braided thing, and all I could come up with was a bun.

She got to work on my hair as I looked through her makeup. "So out of all this, what do you plan on forcing on me?"

She laughed. "I was thinking some concealer, foundation, mascara, eyeshadow-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll just close my eyes and trust your expertise."

That is basically what happened. I just did as she told me to. "Open your eyes", "Close your mouth", and my favorite, "I DON'T CARE IF IT ITCHES DON'T TOUCH YOUR FACE!"

Once she was done she pushed me over to the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. My hair was tied back neatly. My lips matched my hair, and my eyelids matched my lips. Well some of it, because the middle of my eyes were purple, like my dress. The black mascara and eyeliner made my grey eyes stand out boldly.

"Do you like it?" Emily sounded unsure.

"Are you kidding? It looks amazing… I look amazing."

"Teach you to make fun of my makeup obsession."

I laughed, then realized what time it was. "Oh, we've got to go." I hurried to the door.

"ANA! DON'T YOU DARE RUN!" but I was already gone. I hurried down the hall, took a right, then took a left and almost ran into them.

"Wow. Ana in a dress, never thought this day would come. Though I must ask: How did you get Emily to let you wear those boots?" My boots were muddy and worn in by now, but I honestly didn't care.

"I TOLD HER NOT TO!" Emily yelled from around the corner, and I could hear her heels hit the floor as she walked quickly towards us. "Don't they look awful?" She said to Wilbur.

"I think she looks lovely." Teddy said quietly. I could feel a slight blush rise to my cheeks and hoped those layers of makeup covered it very well.

"Well whose going with who?" Emily asked.

"I thought we were going as a group?" I asked, looking at them.

"It is a partners dance Ana. We can act as a group, but if anyone asks we need a date."

"I say we switch houses. I'll go with Emily, and Teddy with Ana." Wilbur answered Emily's original question.

"Okay!" Emily said cheerfully and took Wilbur's arm, almost dragging him away.

I looked over to see Teddy offer me his arm. I took it and we walked in silence for a while.

"Do you think they will ever get together?" He asked, nodding to Emily and Wilbur.

"Oh I'm counting on it." He smiled at me and I realized he didn't seem annoyed at all. But he still wasn't acting normal. In fact, he seemed kind of nervous. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I grew very worried about him. I would ask Wilbur about it later.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I am doing my best to update, please don't kill me. School dance? What's wrong with Teddy? What happened with Justin? Christmas time? All will be revealed shortly... Well I hope shortly, I can never really tell.**


	15. Chapter 15: One Dance

"Wilbur, get up." I jumped from my seat and grabbed his arm. "You're dancing with me."I pulled him into the crowd.

"Okay what do you want from me?" He asked stopping me once we were out of earshot.

"Why haven't you asked Emily to dance?"

"What?" He asked mildly horrified. There was a slight blush creeping onto his face.

I rolled my eyes. "She has turned down 3 offers to dance, because she is waiting for you to ask her."

"I don't- I… Well, what about you and Teddy?"

"Excuse me? I know where you are going with this and it's not happening." I tried to look superior but I probably looked like a little kid with a crush.

"Don't say that." Wilbur now looked worried. I was scared this conversation had taken a terrible wrong turn.

"Why not?"

"You really haven't noticed have you?"

"The way that he acts now? Like he hates me? Trust me I noticed. Sadly, I can't do anything about it because he only ever talks to you."

"That's only because he's afraid. Do you not notice the way he looks at you. The way he IS looking at you? He's completely head over heels for you."

"No way-" I turned and found he was staring at me. He had a small smile and when he noticed I was looking, blushed a deep red. Quickly Wilbur grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Are you CRAZY? Now he's going to know I told you. I'm dead, Ana. Dead. I can't believe..." But the rest of what he said was drowned out by the sound of my mind racing

 _Did he really like me? Was this some kind of joke? Did I like him? I mean, he's great and all, but he's only ever been a friend in my mind. If he asked me out, would I say yes?_

Wilbur snapped in front of my face. "Hey. How about we make a deal? I will go out with Emily, once you go out with Teddy. Deal?"

I was about to answer when the music changed and Wilbur pulled me to the table.

"Hey, we're back." Wilbur said quickly but before he could take his seat next to Teddy, I jumped into it, almost falling over backwards.

Wilbur gave a sarcastic laugh and sat next to Emily. Emily looked confused but Teddy seemed to be to far gone in his own world to notice anything.

"Is this the Weird Sisters? Are they still a band?" Emily asked looking around.

"No, this is a really old one of their songs." Teddy looked up at her.

I rolled my eyes. _He answers her just fine. Hasn't seemed to notice me the entire night. Wilbur was probably just looking for an excuse to change the subject. Not that it was much-_

"Ana?" I looked up to find Teddy had spoken.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance?" He looked so scared I could barely tell it was him who was speaking. I listened as the music changed to a soft, sweet song and saw many couples walk onto the floor.

"Sure." I tried to sound as calm as possible, but on the inside I had no idea how to feel. I figured the best way to play this off was to act like this was all a giant joke. As I walked off with Teddy, I turned around and smirked at Wilbur. Maybe he would ask Emily to dance now, but that wasn't the case. He just sat there and glared at me.

Once on the dance floor, my idea of joking around with him seemed to have vanished. We danced for a little while, then he finally asked:

"What is going on? You and Wilbur run off, then come back acting like you have a secret. Plus Emily has been acting really annoyed and it's like I am being left out of the group."

"Oh. Sorry, Wilbur and I made a deal, but I'm afraid, I won't be able to tell you unless it works out. Emily is upset that Wilbur hasn't asked her to dance yet and I feel like you're acting very hypocritical considering, you've spent the last couple of weeks whispering to Wilbur about something neither of you will tell me about." I answered, giving up at keeping the annoyance out of my voice. "It's like you despise me and are to disgusted to say it out loud. If you don't want to be friends anymore, the least you could do is say it to my face. I mean, I know-"

I could have gone on and on, but I was cut off by Teddy when he leaned down and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, and I was so shocked I almost pulled back. So Wilbur wasn't kidding, he really did like me. But did I like him?

He pulled back and looked at me, terrified. His face was the color of a tomato, and I might have laughed in another situation. I realized, he looked so scared because I hadn't reacted. I hadn't moved hadn't said anything, but I wasn't sure I could.

"I'm sorry." He finally broke the silence, then moved to leave. It was then I realized what was happening.

"No wait." I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry. It's just… a lot to take in. I would have never believed Wilbur. And how could I? Why would you-"

"Wilbur told you!? Oh I am going to-"

"No- well he did but- It was only to save himself. We made a deal, that he would ask Emily out if you and I got together. That's why I didn't tell you about it."

"Are we together then?" He looked hopeful.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." I said, regaining my confidence. "You were not planning on kissing me, then calling us just friends were you?"

"So you liked the kiss?" He asked, cracking a grin.

"Eh. I've had better."

We both laughed at this and he pulled me into a hug. We danced like this, just wrapped in each other's arms. I looked over his shoulder at Wilbur. I mouthed _your turn_ to him, hoping Teddy didn't feel it on his shoulder. I was disappointed when I couldn't watch his reaction, but something grabbed the back of my dress, and pulled me through the extremely thick crowd of dancing teenagers (mostly).

"Hey!" I turned to find Justin was behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry to interrupt your extremely romantic moment with Mr. blue hair but I needed to ask you something." I heard Teddy looking for me but I had to hear what he wanted to say. But first-

"Mr. blue hair? Seriously? That's all you could think of? Surely you've got to have a better vocabulary than that." He glared at me but I wasn't finished. "Nothing? You can't come up with anything? No wonder I hate you-"

"I'm sorry. Alright?" I was caught off guard. He sounded… _sincere._ "I wanted to ask you what it was that you smelled the other day?"

"Why?" I felt a presence approach me from behind, Teddy. He smelled like he always did, the strong smell of hair products.

"I'm curious." He shrugged. "You seem to not want to talk about it, so all the more reason to bug you."

Teddy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "What does he want?"

"Sawdust." Was my reply. "And the horse stables. My father was a woodworker, mostly, and my mother worked on a ranch." I raised my eyebrows. "Anything else you want to know?"

"No… Thank you."

I was slightly confused by this reply but took that moment to leave, dragging Teddy with me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me once we had taken our seats with Wilbur and Emily.

"Yes." I said, taking a deep breath. "Its… its been a year."

I grabbed my cup and realized it was empty.

"I'm going to get some more punch." I stood up.

"I'll go with you." Emily said a bit to fast. Something had to be up.

"Uh, Emily?"

Her head shot towards the sound of her name. It was Connor, a little Slytherin, a year younger than us.

She looked at him fondly. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to dance? Which it's okay if you don't. I mean..." He trailed off kind of sheepishly.

"Well I-" She started, but I knew where this was going. I was not going to let her sit at this table all night, only getting up to get come juice.

"She would love to." I answered for her. Connor looked up hopefully and Wilbur made a chocking sound behind me. Emily looked at me, not upset, not relieved, just confused.

She looked at Connor, "Well what are you waiting for?"

He grinned and grabbed her hand. Normally she would be about an inch taller than him but in those heels she looked about 3 or 4 inches taller.

"What the heck was that?" Wilbur looked obviously upset about this. _How_ dare _he? She's been waiting on him for at least an hour or two._

"Your push." And I walked off to the table of food. Teddy was still laughing when I got back. When I sat down next to him, he put his arm around me.

"Ugh, you guys are gonna get all… couple-y, huh?"

Emily came back and took her seat. She had a small smile but whenever Wilbur said something it grew tight. After a couple more songs Emily's happiness disappeared completely.

"Well I'm going to go." She stood up.

"Are you su-"

"Yes." She snapped at Wilbur.

"Do you want me to-"

"Ugh. You've done enough tonight Wilbur." She jumped up and hurried off.

I got up to go after her but Teddy grabbed my arm. "Don't. She just needs some alone time."

I turned to glare at Wilbur. "Look what you did. She has been talking about going to this dance for weeks."

"What did I do?" He asked defensively.

"I wasn't kidding Wilbur. She really wanted to dance with you. Now because you didn't ask her, she only got one dance tonight. One. You know how important this was? This was her first school dance and might be her last."

I pulled away from Teddy and hurried out into the hall. Emily was gone by then, so I ran to the bathroom where we left our stuff and spent the rest of the night trying to get as much makeup off my face as I could.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry. I've been trying to update but I have a lot to do, I'll try to be better about it. Anyway hope you liked it! I'm not all the good at romance and stuff, so this might not be very good, but I'll try to do my best. Tell me what you thought!**


	16. Chapter 16: Teenager issues

_One Month Later_

I was working on my potions paper when Anya came running into the common room. I looked up to find she had dragged Emily and Victorie in as well. Well, dragged _Emily,_ who was looking annoyed, stuck in Anya's grip. Victorie however, looked quite pleased.

"Uh..." I raised my eyebrows. "You brought hostages."

"They are not hostages. They came by their own free will."

"You've still got that death grip on Emily." I nodded my head at her. Anya quickly let go.

"Look, I'm done with you people and your boy problems. We are having some girl time." Anya flailed her arms dramatically.

" _Oh, great_." I replied sarcastically. Honestly, I was so relieved to gear her say that. Teddy and I had been dating for about a month now. A couple of weeks ago, Victorie confessed to me that she had feelings for him. Plus, Emily has not said a word to Wilbur since the dance. Apparently every teenager has problems like this, even the ones who go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Victorie walked up to me. I was so glad, that after me and Teddy got together, she still wanted to be my friend. "What are you working on?"

"Homework."

"Ugh. Do you ever have any fun?" She hit my shoulder lightly.

"Ya, I think fun is against her moral code." Emily walked over and sat down next to me. I gave her my best "seriously?" look. She just smiled. "Why is your common room so quiet? There's like, 5 people in here. If this were Gryffindor..." She sighed. "You would never survive in Gryffindor."

"Come on." Victorie said, as she moved behind me to do my hair. "You love Gryffindor."

"I'm not saying I don't. It's just… so beautiful and peaceful in here."

And so we sat like this for hours. Talking, laughing, but the inevitable question was going to come up sooner or later. And apparently…

"So Ana how are thing with you and Teddy?"

… It was sooner.

"Okay." I turned to look at Emily. "I wouldn't get your hopes up, there might not be a 'me and Teddy' for much longer."

"WHAT?" Victorie almost screamed. She closed her eyes for a second, then said in a shaky voice, "are you breaking up with him?"

"Not really. I'm going to wait for his move. I think his crush on me is wearing off, and he's realizing we were better off friends. He would definitely handle the whole 'talking about the relationship' thing better than I would."

"So what? You're just pretending to like him? Trying to make him feel better?"

That's when I realized how much Victorie liked him. They had grown up together, knew each other better than anyone else. She didn't care that he liked me. She was worried about him getting hurt. And only someone who really loves you, can make themselves feel like that. I had crossed a line with Victorie.

"No," I said slowly. "I thought I was just mistaking my feelings. I know differently now. But I think we've all made mistakes in this." I was going to regret this… "Next time tell the guy you like him, I know that much."

Victorie's face went completely white. Then she ran from the room.

"What was that?" Emily looked shocked. Victorie and I had always gotten along.

I just nodded slightly and said, "I never really noticed the differences between liking someone and loving someone. But sometimes different people will act so similar."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously Ana." Anya finally spoke up

"Did you see the blood leave her face? That's all you need to know that she loves him."

"How?" Emily said. She didn't seem really confused anymore, just curious.

"If you _like_ someone, you blush with embarrassment. If you _love_ someone, you pale. Love terrifies people. It always does."

"Only you could act like love is so simple." Emily smirked.

"I didn't say it was simple. I said it was terrifying…. Do you think Victorie will forgive me?"

"After sometime."

* * *

"Hey Ana?" I looked up at Wilbur and smiled. Even though Emily hadn't forgiven him yet, me and Teddy had.

"What's up?"

"I need help. I'm completely failing Herbology."

"Well what don't you understand?"

"Nothing will grow! I'm doing what the book says-"

"I think the trick is acknowledging the plant is a living thing. Once you get it to sprout, the book is just a guideline. Look at how your plant reacts to certain things, not the type of plant. If it thrives in the sunlight, give it more sunlight then the book tells you. Its like one of your experiments but more important, cause like I said, its a living thing. Care for it. See what it wants."

"I'll give it a try. Looks like its time for the mail." He said as a bunch of owls flew in. I searched for a second, because I was expecting a letter. It took me a couple of seconds to spot Wolfe. He flew down and dropped it in my lap, then started snacking on some grapes. I quickly opened the envelope, then pulled out the piece of binder paper that looked like it was torn out of a notebook.

 **Dear Anna,**

 **Hi! I missed you so much! I'm doing good. How is that boarding school in England going? Mom said someone adopted you. Are they nice? Why didn't you let us adopt you? We would have, me and mom, we would have adopted you in a heartbeat. Anyway, mom said yes! We would love to see you. And she has a plan. Over the summer, both Phantom of the Opera and Once are playing. Since we know they are two of your favorites we thought you should come with us. Tell us which one you want to see. OH, and mom says you can bring a couple friends. I think they will have to pay for there own plane ticket though. You can only take three. We still have your family seats so that's where you'll sit. Write back for more information.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Aubry**

Yay! A trip to the theatre. I missed it so much. And I could bring three people!

I quickly got a hold of everyone after breakfast. "How would you guys like going to see a musical this summer?"

"A musical?" Emily asked. She wouldn't look in Wilbur's direction but at least they were standing near each other.

"Yes. My Aunt Tatiana always buys season tickets to the theatre. We used to go see musicals all the time with my cousin Aubry. She still has the seats my family would sit in and said I could bring some friends. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Of course."

"When is it?"

"It depends what we go see. Our options are Phantom of the Opera, which is about the Phantom, Erik, who lives in an opera house, and wears a mask because of his face, which is slightly deformed. He falls in love with a girl named Christine Daee, who is a soprano there and teaches her to sing, calling himself the Angel of Music. Or there is Once, which is about an Irish singer who meets a Czech girl in a bar, and she refuses to let him give up his guitar. She convinces him music is wonderful and he should keep it with him. What sounds more interesting?"

"Which one do you like better?"

"Can't say. I love them both, but my favorite is called Pippin. That's not playing anytime soon that I know of though."

"Okay, then which one will we like best?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "Phantom is dramatic and all music, so it is hard to understand, but I think you'll like the story. And Once isn't so full of music, but it's not so fantasy like, more realistic."

After an extremely long debate, we settled on seeing Once. Then when I was about to leave…

"Ana?" Teddy said. "Can I talk to you?"

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry its been so long. I've been studying to skip a year of math, and its been taking all my time. Also, please don't kill me! I know some of you wont be pleased with this chapter, and others will be really happy with it. Tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17: Mistakes

**I'm so sorry! Its been forever, I know. I tried so hard to update, but I didn't know how to play this chapter out at all. I know its not very realistic, but I like how this played out. I know it's short but hopefully I will update again soon. Also, this whole chapter will be played out in flashbacks so if it is in bold italics, it is a flashback. Anyway, I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I wasn't sure what happened…

" _ **Ana?" Teddy said. "Can I talk to you?"**_

At least I kept my cool.

 _ **I knew where this was going. I waited for him to start.**_

How did someone mess up this bad?

" _ **So I … um, I wasn't… I didn't."**_

" _ **Practiced this speech in front of the mirror, did we?" I thought mocking him might make it worse but it made me feel better**_

… Gosh, that sounds so rude.

" _ **I really love and care about… you… Um, I just… I wasn't sure..."**_

I had to put him out of his misery.

" _ **You want to break up with me, right?"**_

That was _r_ e _a_ l _s_ m _o_ o _t_ h.

" _ **I just realized when we started dating my feelings towards you didn't change. I didn't think of you as my girlfriend and when I did it was just a thought, not a fact. I almost correctly Wilbur when he called you my girlfriend."**_

" _ **Well, do it."**_

" _ **Do what?"**_

" _ **Break up with me."**_

" _ **But I just..."**_

" _ **No you didn't. Trust me when I say future girlfriends won't be so understanding. So… what are you going to say?"**_

" _ **Uhmm..."**_

" _ **We aren't even dating anymore, this should be easy." That seemed to make him feel better.**_

" _ **Ana, I, uh, I love and care for you, but, uh, I think we should break up."**_

He was doing good. I honestly didn't expect him to do so well. I didn't actually think the break up would go anything like this, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

" _ **Why?" I faked a sad, confused voice. Teddy laughed but I held character pretty well.**_

" _ **You see, I just don't think of you in that way. Your practically family. You are family, considering we are both adopted within the same circle of family. And I don't like you in that way-"**_

 _ **That's when I broke character. "Be careful, ease your way into this. That was a bit straight forward."**_

I didn't realize it at the time, but I was imagining him saying this to Victorie, and although Victorie was a strong girl, I knew she had real feelings for him. Ones that might seriously affect her if he said 'I don't like you in that way'.

" _ **And I really don't want to hurt your feelings. It's just, there's someone else."**_

 _ **My ears perked up. "Really?" This could be it, he might be admitting his feeling for Victorie.**_

" _ **Did I say something wrong?"**_

He had, but that's not what I was focused on.

" _ **No, I was just surprised. Who is it?"**_

He didn't break. I asked him five more times, but he didn't say anything. I bugged him for the rest of the night. Emily bugged him. Wilbur bugged him so much I thought Teddy was going to punch him.

" _ **If I told you, do you promise not to tell anyone?"**_

" _ **Of course." Lights were about to go out and I had to get back to the common room, but there was no way I would pass up a chance to hear this.**_

" _ **It's… Audrey."**_

" _ **The Hufflepuff?! But I did the math. Wilbur even helped me prove it scientifically! Everything lined up! You and Vic-" I stopped abruptly.**_

 _ **Teddy looked shocked for a moment, then said, "Victorie?"**_

 _ **I nodded slowly not sure what else to do. The horror had spread across my face by then.**_

" _ **Why would you think I liked Victorie? She's like my sister. I never thought about her in any other way. It was a joke when we were kids. Everyone used to say, 'Wouldn't it be great if they got married?' I even pretended to propose to her." He stopped for a moment as if confused why he was telling me this.**_

" _ **Victorie will not hear about this." I finally decided to say. The least I could do was not give away the fact that she liked him after I made this mess. I turned around and ran.**_

Then I hid. Victorie would find out about it sometime. Teddy was a terrible liar. But how could I face up to what I had done to my friend?


	18. Chapter 18: Once

**It's summer! That means more time to write, probably. I do have to warn you, there may be times when I can't write because I'm on vacation, but don't worry too much, these vacations don't last much longer than a week (if _that_ long). I NEED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING: I was going back and reading some previous chapters and I wanted to apologize for the multiple mistakes I found, especially with names. Many characters in this story are named after friends and family members, but their names are modified slightly. Even the main character (Ana) is named after a friend (Anna) so when I spell her name with two ns it is because I am thinking of my friend and I would like to explain that common mistake. I also saw a mistake where I wrote Ana's last name completely wrong and that is also because I was thinking of a friend, but Ana's last name isn't based on anyone's last name. I don't know why I wrote my friend's last name when it has no relation, except the first letter, but I did. So there you go. I finally wanted to point out, my stories may be getting a bit shorter, but I'm trying to get them to you as quick as I can, as soon as I get closer to the end, they will increase in size.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter story. Why anyone would think I did own such good writing is beyond me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"How are you supposed to wear these?"

"Figure it out yourself." I called back to Wilbur from the next room over.

"Its very pretty." Emily said twirling in her dress. Since she was so small, she could wear one of Aubry's. I had my Aunt Tatiana send it over. It was black with white lace around the hem and neckline. She also had some of my old clothing and sent me a red dress with black lace covering the whole dress.

"You have it good. Yours is the most like robes." Teddy walked around uncomfortably. Him and Wilbur had white dress shirts and black pants. He had to take out all his piercings and changed his hair to blond.

"Its tradition to look nice to the theater." I replied. Teddy and I were talking to each other again after the 'Break up incident' a couple of months ago. He hadn't told Victorie, but she had to suspect because he started acting really weird around her.

"Well. How do I look?" Wilbur asked, coming out of the Weasleys' bathroom.

"Turn around." He looked fine until he turned around because he hadn't tucked in the back of his shirt at all.

"Tuck in your shirt." I pointed at the bathroom door.

"I've been sleeping all day. I don't know what you expected from me." He slumped over and walked back, slamming the door behind him.

It was true. We all spent the day at my house (the Weasleys'), trying to get as much sleep as we could, because of the time difference in California, we didn't want to fall asleep during the performance.

"Are we ready to go?" Professor Longbottom approached, Harry in tow.

"No, Wilbur can't figure out how to wear normal clothes."

"THESE ARE NOT NORMAL."

Harry looked at me. "I consider muggle clothing normal as well." Then he gave me a wink.

"That's cause you guys are weird." Emily mumbled, but I still think she loved the dress. However dresses weren't uncommon in the wizard world, it was mostly pants that confused them.

We all had our stuff ready, because we would be spending the night there. Well not exactly _all_ their own stuff, because they had to wear muggle clothes while in California but other than that…

"Lets go!" Wilbur emerged from the bathroom, shirt fully tucked in this time.

"Okay. Everyone got everything?" Harry asked.

We all nodded in unison.

"Great, here's the plan: Neville and I are going to apparate Ana there and speak with her aunt, then we'll bring you there, one at a time."

"Kay." Was all I said, then I walked over.

"What time is it there, Ana?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"About nine in the morning."

"And your cousin isn't expected to be there?"

"We've got half an hour."

You see, my aunt knew about the whole "wizard" thing, because she had a right to. Aubry however, did not. I had a feeling if a bunch of people apparated into her living room, she would have questions, so her mom had her older sister (who also didn't know about any of this) take her out this morning.

"Lets go then." Harry said, then grabbed my arm and apparated us there.

I could hear my aunt gasp in the kitchen. Harry let go of my arm and approached my aunt as she walked in. I heard them start talking but I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy looking around, it was exactly the same as it was the last time I had been there, except for a couple of new paintings on the walls. This was expected because my aunt loved to collect paintings.

The walls were cream-colored and the furniture was all wood. The floor was brown carpet in the living room as it was in most of house. The kitchen and dining room had hardwood floors.

My aunt Tatiana hadn't changed much either. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and red lipstick. Once she was finished talking to Harry and Professor Longbottom, they brought everyone else here and apparated back.

Then Aubry and her older sister, Nicole, arrived. Lots of hugging and introductions followed. Sleeping arrangements were made. Next, the show.

* * *

 **(Authors Note: I'm going to not spoil anything about the show, incase anyone hasn't seen it, but wants to. I highly recommend seeing it if you haven't.)**

As the actors came out for their bows I stood up, with many other people in the theater. My friends were still sitting, probably from shock. Emily was close to tears.

Teddy grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. "It's not over." He said.

"Ya, it is."

"No, it cant be." The main characters walked on stage to take their bow.

Emily looked at me in disbelief. "How could you make me watch something so awful?"

"You loved it and I know it."

"That's not the point." She said waving her hands as we slowly filed out of the building. "You knew how it ended and you made me see it anyway."

Wilbur was in stunned silence for the first time in his life.

"So what did you guys think?" My aunt asked as she approached us. She was in the row behind us and was pushed out a different door.

Emily made a frustrated noise waving her hands in front of her face. Wilbur opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but couldn't speak.

"It was amazing!" Teddy said.

"Good, let's get back, I'm starving."

* * *

We ate dinner telling stories, my family learning a bit about my friends.

"-And then _I_ got in trouble." Aubry was complaining. "So anyway, are you dating anyone?"

I kind of expected that from Aubry. Everyone at the table looked at me, except Emily and Wilbur, who looked at Teddy.

"No."

"Not anymore." Wilbur said quietly.

"Shut up." Teddy said through gritted teeth.

"Was it Teddy?" Aubry asked, now catching on.

"It was a while ago." Teddy blurted out.

"It only lasted a month." I replied defensively.

"It was a weird month." Teddy said lifting his eyebrows.

"Ya." I agreed. " _Really_ weird."

"How about you two." Nicole asked pointing between Wilbur and Emily. "Have you ever dated?"

"Uh no." Emily said slowly. Wilbur looked down, a slight blush crawling across his cheeks.

Nicole looked at me for an explanation. I gave her a wink. She silently mouthed _'oh'_ and a small smile formed on her lips as she watched them awkwardly look away from eachother.

"Anyway-" I continued.

* * *

The next morning I was the first one to get up. Teddy and I had slept on the couches in the living room. I noticed his hair had turned black in his sleep and I hoped that he would wake up before Aubry and Nicole, but I wasn't going to wake him up just yet.

I walked to the kitchen and began to search for something to eat.

"Hey." Wilbur walked in. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for some cereal." I glanced over at him. His black hair was a mess and his dark eyes looked tired. He still looked uncomfortable in the muggle clothing but we were leaving today, so it didn't matter.

"Your aunt and cousins are really nice." He said after a while.

"Ya. I really missed them."

"You seem to want to say something to me." I don't know how he noticed, but it was true.

"Yesterday, the dance, almost every day. All the signs I see point to you liking Emily."

"Ana-"

"Shh. I'm making my point. You like Emily but every time the opportunity comes, every time the subject comes up, you blow it. I can understand it happening a couple of times, I can understand you being nervous or embarrassed, but you can't keep on doing this. It's been four years since I've met you, I know you like her. You've known her all your life, you should know by now you like her, so why aren't you asking her out?"

"Because she doesn't like me." He replied bluntly.

"What are you talking about? Hasn't she made it clear she likes you. What about the things she does? She mocks you and messes with you, because that's how she shows affection. What about how mad she was when you didn't ask her to dance? And don't say I wouldn't know. I know Emily like the back of my hand. We've played enough truth or dare games for me to honestly say, she's easily stressed, doesn't like being in control, and so unique it is unbelievable. And if I know that, I would notice how much she likes you."

"She's right you know." Teddy walked in. Thankfully, his hair was blond again.

"Oh great. You know too?"

"Half the school knows." Teddy smirked. Wilbur just dropped his head in his hands.


	19. Chapter 19: What are we celebrating?

**Sorry. I'm working on becoming better on updating. I even brought my computer on my trip to Hawaii... and then never used it. Oh well. On the bright side this chapter is longer than the last couple of chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling. So Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Do I have to do this?"

"Just say your ready." Victorie said with fake annoyance. She was a lot more excited about this than I was.

"I really didn't want a party."

Did I mention it was my birthday? Well, the day before my birthday, August 1st.

"It's not just your party. Not everything is about you you know." She laughed.

Ya, the reason we were celebrating the day before my birthday was because it was the day after Harry's birthday, and two days after Professor Longbottom's.

I don't mind them having a party. Let them party to there hearts content. But did they have to join an almost 15 year old into the celebration?

"Can I put your blindfold on?" Victorie sighed.

"What's the point of the blindfold? I know there's a party down there, why does concealing the sight from me make it a surprise?"

"Because… You're no fun and don't understand." She threw the blindfold at the ceiling, and it landed a few feet away. "I'm getting Teddy."

"What makes you think Teddy can get me to put it on?"

"He can't, but he is more willing to force it on you than I am."

She walked a few steps then stopped, almost to the door. "Ana, did you tell him?"

I knew what she meant, but tried to act innocent. "What?"

She sighed, "Never mind," and walked away.

I looked down. She knew.

"Well, Ana. Heard you've been causing some trouble."

"I don't want a party." I said, shaking my head at Teddy as he walked in.

"Well everyone's here for a party. Emily, Wilbur, Anya. And birthdays aren't all that we are celebrating."

"Really? What else?"

"Audrey's pregnancy and Dominique going to Hogwarts next year."

"Oh right." I replied, no longer fighting as he put the blindfold on and started heading downstairs. He had a hand on my arm to guide me around.

"Did our supplies letters come yet?"

"Yes." Teddy said after a pause. I wasn't sure why he was so hesitant but kept walking.

At the bottom step, I tripped and would have landed on my face if Teddy wasn't holding my left arm. The bottom step had been broken along time ago. I heard some laughs, because the stairs emptied into living room, where the party was taking place. "Forgot that was there." I said quietly.

"You've lived here for two years." I could feel the annoyed look he was giving me. "You should know this by now."

And with that he pulled off the blindfold.

The first thing I noticed was the amount of people that came. Almost all the Weasleys and Potters were there as well as some of my friends from school. The second thing I noticed were the decorations. Four large banners were strung across the walls. They said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEVILLE, HARRY, AND ANA, CONGRATULATIONS AUDREY AND PERCY, WELCOME TO HOGWARTS DOMINIQUE, and CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR NEW PREFECTS ANA, EMILY, AND WILBUR.

"Prefect?" I asked Teddy. I had honestly forgotten that was this year.

"Oh yeah." Wilbur ran up to me, punching the air.

Emily gave me a hug, but quickly pulled away. "We're gonna be prefects." She said jumping up and down.

"What about you Teddy?" I turned around.

"Are you kidding? McGonagall doesn't trust me at all. But it's fine. From what I can tell, my mom wasn't prefect either."

"Ya, he'll hang out with me while you guys are busy bossing people around." Anya said approaching us.

"Ana, you've got to check this out!" Teddy said, all the sudden very excited.

"What?"

He blinked and suddenly his eyes went from their normal gold to a piercing blue color.

"Wow! I thought you said you could only change the color of your hair."

"I thought so, until the other day when this happened. I asked gran about it and she said that metamorphagus develop their powers as they grow up. Since I'm not one hundred percent metamorphagus their developing a lot slower but, by the time I'm an adult, I should be able to do a full body transformation. Isn't that great?"

He started jumping around and changing his hair and eye color at the same time. Orange and brown. Magenta and teal. Mint and pink.

I laughed, then made my way over to Victorie and Dominique. "Hey guys. Dominique, are excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course. A whole year away from my parents. Sounds like heaven."

"What house do you want?"

"Gryffindor."

"Nice." I turned around to leave and almost ran into someone. She had long blonde hair and radishes dangling from her ears.

"Oh Hello! You must be Ana. Luna Lovegood." She said quickly, extending her hand to me.

"Oh hi. It's so good to meet you." I replied shaking her hand.

"You too. I've been wondering who the new Weasley was. I've heard so much about you."

"I'm not really a Weasley."

"Of course you are. You might not go by Weasley, but neither does Harry and you can't tell me he's not a Weasley."

I looked over at Harry who was laughing with Ron and George. "I guess your right." I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I wont bug you any longer. I just wanted to meet my fellow Ravenclaw."

"You're not-" But she was gone.

I made my way over to the table Molly set up with snacks where Charlie was sitting. I hadn't seen him in a year and a half, when my parents died.

"Hullo, Ana. I heard your my sister now."

"Adopted sister."

"Do you honestly think I care? I'm not going to go around saying, 'Hey, adopted sister'.

"Well I doubt you consider me much of a sister either. It's not like I'm going around calling Molly my mother. She said it would be better to call her by her first name."

"Of course we consider you a sister. Ginny was just talking to me about how glad she was she was no longer the only girl in this family." I couldn't help but smile. When I thought about being adopted I never thought I would be excepted by the family so much. Now I had 5 brothers and a sister.

"Oh, Ana dear, congratulations on becoming a prefect. Arthur and I thought you would like it if we made it a surprise for you. Your badge is in the kitchen, I'll give it to you later." Molly said approaching us. "Now, it is kind of a tradition to get my kids a gift if they become a prefect. I know most of your supplies is bought by the school, because of your blood status. You already have an owl. You don't like flying. Is there anything you can think of that you want?"

"Well you see, my family, for my birthday, would always take me to the bookstore to get books and I haven't gone to any muggle bookstores for over a year. I would love to pick one or two new books, if you don't mind."

"Of course dear. I should have known that's what you would have liked. We shall leave tomorrow morning." And with that she hurried off.

"Hey, little sis." George approached me.

"Yes?" I asked slightly confused. He had a huge grin plastered across his face.

"I thought I should warn you, your friend Wilbur has brought it to my attention that now that you are my sister, I get to tease you mercilessly." I turned to glare at Wilbur when I noticed something. Both Ron and Harry looked seriously concerned and quickly left. I wasn't sure what was the matter, but I knew it couldn't be good.


	20. Chapter 20: Finally!

**Hey guys! I was planning to post this chapter on Wednesday, but I was at theatre camp for most of the day. I thought I would tell you that this story is hopefully coming to its end. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Weasley, Dominique."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled at Victorie who was too busy clapping for her sister to notice.

"Whittaker, Elisa."

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat for the last time, and I got up to greet the newest student.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw! I'm Ana, one of your prefects." Wilbur and I had switched off greeting each kid. "Why don't you have a seat. The feast is about to begin."

McGonagall had gotten up by then and was giving her normal speech and warnings. I didn't listen to any of them. I was busy counting the first years I had to keep track of. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ Wilbur and I could keep track of ten kids, no problem. Well, _I_ could at least.

Dinner finished pretty quickly after that.

"First years, this way." Wilbur shouted, signaling all the eleven year-old's to join us. I skimmed over them, counting ten, then signaled for Wilbur to continue. "Okay guys, I'm Wilbur and this is Ana." I gave a small wave "Lets head up to the common room." And with that he stomped off, the kids in tow. I stayed behind to make sure we didn't lose any kids.

"Ana?" I looked over at Elisa, who was walking slowly beside me.

"Yes?"

"What's going on? What's Ravenclaw?"

"Are you a muggleborn?"

She nodded, a bit unsure of her answer.

"Me too. Don't worry, you don't have to be afraid. Have you read Harry Potter?"

"No, but my parents have. They didn't have much time to explain things to me before I left… Just that I was going to a school. A magical school."

"Okay, what you just went through, that was the sorting. Did you here what the Sorting Hat was saying?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I was a bit distracted."

"So was I. Well what the Sorting Hat does is he goes through your mind and puts you into a house. In Harry Potter, they're described quite well. Something like: 'You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those' uh 'patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those deter-' no 'cunning folk use any means to achieve there ends.'"

I was surprised how much I remembered, though I was sure I made a few mistakes here and there. Up ahead, Wilbur was trying to explain the muggle concept of 'science' to a kid.

"That makes it sound like Ravenclaw is only for smart people. I'm not that smart."

"I wouldn't say 'smart people'" I reassured her. "Ravenclaw is for intelligent, creative people. My prefect, Ashley, told me she liked to convey her wit through her art. She drew all the time. It doesn't mean she wasn't a 'smart person'. The Sorting Hat put you here for a reason."

"I um… I do enjoy writing. It's weird, since I didn't do too well in English class."

"There you go." I smiled at her. "I wonder why they didn't tell you all this when you got your letter and supplies."

"I'm sure they meant to but something happened with that guy Headmaster McGonagall was talking about. Dolumuritz. They had to rush off."

"Did you get your letter on August 1st?"

"Yes why?"

"I had a hunch." I said looking down.

Once we reached the end of the staircase, Wilbur quickly did a head count, then motioned for me to come forward.

"You want to explain the door?" He whispered to me.

I shrugged then turned around to address the crowd. "Okay guys, we made it to Ravenclaw common room. As you can tell, there's no door handle. The only way to enter is to answer a question."

I turned around and knocked on the door. " _How far can a dog run into the woods?"_

"A trick question. Anyone have an answer?" I turned around. All the first years looked slightly confused. "If you guys don't know it, we have to wait for someone who does."A small hand rose from the back. I smiled. "Yes Elisa?"

"Is it halfway? Once he gets to the middle, he is running out of the woods, not into."

I turned to confront the door, and it swung open. I heard a couple of gasps as we continued through the common room. "Well, here's where you will be staying. And now, time to head to the dormitories."

Wilbur took that as his cue. "Boys follow me." He said walking upstairs.

"Girls, your dorm is downstairs." They followed me to their dorm room. They found their stuff and settled in, so I decided to make my way back upstairs.

"Day one: superb." Wilbur said giving me a high five.

I laughed. "I have to admit, we didn't do too bad."

"We have to go. Emily said she was going to meet us in the library with Teddy."

"Okay. When did we make this plan?"

"When she misunderstood my meaning, when I said, 'Can I talk to you later?'"

"Why do you want to talk to her?" I said, smiling. We had started making our way to the library.

"None of your business, that's why."

"You were gonna ask her out!" I screeched and my voice echoed down the hall.

"You are so lucky the hall is empty, or else I would have strangled you."

"You're not denying it." I said jumping up and down.

"It doesn't matter. I can't do it while Teddy's there, he would never let me forget it."

"I'll distract Teddy. You need to ask her!"

"Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"Positive."

We had made it to the library by then. When we pushed open the doors I noticed the library was empty. It was pretty close to curfew, so I wasn't surprised. At the end of the room sat Teddy and Emily looking extremely bored with one another. They looked up as we got closer.

"How was your first day?" Emily asked.

"Good." I said as Wilbur took a seat. "Teddy could you help me with something?"

"Sure." Teddy replied, looking confused. He stood up and followed me down a couple of aisles of books. I turned down one and stopped him once we were out of view of the others.

"I need you to be quiet. I have to listen to their conversation." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"You'll see." I stood absolutely still.

"Um. Emily?" Wilbur started.

"Yes?"

"I, uh, the reason I… The reason I wanted to talk to you was I was wondering- You can say no!- I mean I wanted to know." I felt bad for Wilbur. "Gosh this is harder than I thought."

"Wilbur, is everything alright?"

"Yes! Of course everything is fine. I… do you… I mean, would you like… go out to Hogsmeade sometime?"

"You mean like, with you?" Emily sounded a bit unsure, I was worried what her answer would be all of the sudden. _Was I wrong about her feelings for him?_

"Yes?"

"On a date?"

"… Maybe. Only if you want to!" Wilbur sounded very rushed.

"Wilbur… Are you asking me out?" There was a slight giggle at the end of the question. I could feel a grin spread across my face.

"… Yes."

"Of course I will! I've been waiting for you to ask me."

"Really?" There was so much relief in his voice I felt kind of bad. _Did he really think she was going to reject him?_

"Yes!"

"Yay!" I said, jumping out from my hiding spot. I gave Emily a small hug. "That's great guys!" Teddy slowly came out as well and congratulated Wilbur in his own way, punching him on the arm and smiling. "Now that that's settled I have something I thought I would tell you."

Everyone looked at me.

"What is it?" Teddy asked slowly, noticing my change in attitude.

"Did anyone else notice Harry and Ron leave in a hurry the other day?"

"I did." Emily said next to me.

"Well the first year I was talking to, Elisa, said she barely knew anything about Hogwarts because the people who where teaching her had to leave quickly, because something had happened with Dolumuritz. These events both happened on the same day."

"What do you think he could have down?" asked Wilbur.

"Nothing good."


	21. Chapter 21: Auror Department

"Do you like being a prefect?" Justin asked one day, during our private classes. I wouldn't call him my friend, but Justin and I definitely weren't enemies anymore. He didn't call me 'mudblood' and I didn't call him 'imbecile'. Actually, I found him to be a lot smarter than I previously thought.

"I don't know. Not much has changed since I became one."

"Lucky you." He said, looking down at the Draught of Living Death he was brewing.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Eh. Just some people in Slytherin telling me I was 'mr. goody two shoes'. Nothing I can't handle, I was just wondering… but I bet people in Ravenclaw compete for the title prefect."

"Well no." I said, thinking back to it. "People congratulated me on it, but none of them were upset they 'lost' or something. I guess for Ravenclaw's it doesn't matter because prefects don't get to do much. I don't go around yelling at people to behave."

"I guess. Stop biting down on your knuckle! It annoys me." That surprised me, but I did what he asked. "Did you finish the Herbicide Potion?"

"I can start part two in 3 minutes."

"Do you know when Slughorn is getting back?"

"No. I wasn't paying to much attention when he told us."

"The witch who will save us all, everybody." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"That's what they're calling you nowadays." He said, laughing. "The whole Auror department thinks you're going to be their savior. Well, not you, but the person sending in those 'anonymous' letters."

"But I-"

"Don't act like I wouldn't notice. Both my parents are Aurors. When they say there is a witch at Hogwarts who is sending letters to the aid of the Ministry, I'm going to want to know who it is. Someone smart, so a Ravenclaw, someone who has a way to get the letters to Harry Potter, that would be Teddy, and then when I accidentally overheard a conversation about Dolumuritz in the library the other day..."

I wasn't sure what to say. "You won't tell?"

"If I was going to tell, I would have done it by now."

"And you weren't joking? About what the Aurors are saying?"

"No. You've helped them so much."

"But I… What Dolumuritz is saying… And I wasn't-"

"You don't need to worry about it. Now I need to know, do you trust me?"

"I have to don't I?"

"I wanted to let you know I've been trying to figure out what happened August 1st."

"Any luck?" I had to know.

"No, but if you give me some time, I might be able to tell you what happened. I just need you to trust me."

"But why? Doesn't you giving me information require you to trust _me_?"

"I already trust you. The thing is, I know things you don't, about the Ministry. If I give you this information, you need to do what I ask you to with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to have to tell them who you are sometime. I know when."

"No! I can't tell them. Not yet."

"You have to by the end of the year."

"Why?"

"There's a group of people who are beginning to doubt your sources."

I sighed. "They think I'm working for Dolumuritz."

"Yes. I'm not saying to write them a letter right now, but you can't wait for much longer."

"Okay." I hesitated. "I'll trust you."

"Good." He said, smiling. "Give me a little while, and then I'll tell you the plan."

It happened two weeks later. Everyone was in the Great Hall, enjoying breakfast as the owls flew in.

"Is that Wolfe?" Wilbur asked next to me.

I looked up. That was definitely my owl. But who was sending a letter with _my_ owl.

He landed in front of me and dropped a neatly folded paper. Then he stole a piece of bacon from my plate and flew away. I opened the note to find it contained 4 words.

 _There's been a murder._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wilbur asked me.

My head shot up to look at Justin, who was already watching me. He nodded slowly. Then he looked off to my right. I turned to see what he was staring at, which happened to be Teddy and Emily, walking toward us. Teddy was clutching a newspaper.

He shoved it in front of me. "Read this," he hissed in my ear.

 _AUROR DEPARTMENT BEGINS SEARCH_

 _A couple of years ago, the Auror Department, of the Ministry of Magic, started getting anonymous letters aiding them in the whereabouts of the trickster, Dolumuritz. We respect their wishes to stay anonymous and help from a distance. However, due to recent events we are in desperate need of their help and ask them to please reveal themselves to us. We shall keep their identity a secret if they wish and they shall collect a reward for their help. If you wish to admit to writing these letters or if anyone has any idea who this person is, please contact us at the Ministry of Magic._

 _Harry Potter_

"What are we going to do?" He asked me as I handed the paper to Wilbur.

"Lets talk about this outside." I replied, beginning to stand up.

We all started heading out and I made a subtle motion with my head to Justin to follow us out.

We stopped right outside the Great Hall.

"Are you going to tell them?" Wilbur asked, looking up from the paper.

Emily's face had gone white. "She can't! What if-"

Everyone went silent as the door opened again and Justin walked out.

Teddy looked disgusted. "What are you doing here Justin? Came to-"

"Is it true?" I interrupted. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Yes. My parents told me last night. I didn't think I would be able to talk to you face to face, and the only way you would have any idea it was from me is if I sent your owl." Justin replied.

"Wait. He's the one who sent you that letter?" Wilbur looked confused.

"Do we have the victim's name?" I questioned, ignoring Wilbur.

"Not yet. The Ministry is keeping everything pretty hushed up."

"Ana, what is he talking about?" Emily asked slowly.

I ignored my friends once again, by grabbing the paper from Wilbur and giving it to Justin.

"What should I do?"

"WHAT?" Wilbur shouted. "We can't trust him."

"He already knows."

"YOU TOLD HIM?" This time it was Teddy. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"He found out on his own." I tried to stay calm. The last time Teddy had yelled at me had been when he found out I was writing the letters.

"YOU CAN'T TRUST HIM!"

I couldn't hide my anger anymore. "WHY NOT? HE'S OFFERED TO HELP!"

"HE'S BEEN BULLYING YOU FOR YEARS!"

"NOT SINCE THE DANCE!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE FOUND OUT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS!"

"WHY SHOULD THAT MATTER?"

"HE'S JUST TAKING PITY ON YOU!"

I felt my voice go quiet. "That's the only reason people would be my friend right? They took pity on me?"

I spun around to look at Justin. Emily put a hand on my shoulder. "I support your decision."

I nodded to say thanks.

"You told me to wait a little while."

"Do you know any of the Aurors?"

"Yes. I see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley every Christmas."

He looked at me shocked. "Wow. A popular person."

I put my head in my hands and mumbled, "What should I do?"

"Give them a warning. Tell them you will speak to them over the winter break. That way both sides will be prepared."

"Ya prepared to ambush her." Wilbur grumbled.

"Tell them that you are coming alone, and that you wish for it to be as quick as possible. Teddy, would Harry Potter ambush her if she said that?"

Teddy sighed. "Honestly, if she said that, Harry probably wouldn't even tell the Ministry, he would do it solo."

"I'll give it to one of the school owls." Was all I said before running off to get supplies.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I shall meet you this Christmas Eve. If you could respect my wishes and come alone, it would be of a great favor to me. I shall meet you in front of the Burrow in the morning._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anonymous_


	22. Chapter 22: My Family

"Two weeks till our holiday break." Wilbur said quietly during class. "I can not wait to get out of here."

"No kidding." Emily whispered back.

"I could wait another, hundred years."

"Ana, you don't need to worry." Emily put a hand on my shoulder. "Only a few people will know it's you."

"And Harry and Ron aren't going to push you away." Teddy cut in. "They wouldn't just hand you over to Dolumuritz… I don't like Justin's plan though."

"You said it would work."

"So? Can we trust him? And don't you think it is a bit too soon to just, give it away?"

"Not anymore. I am a bit biased when it comes to plans, but his argument makes sense, so I am going to trust him."

"Maybe you're being biased to me, not him."

At that moment, the door swung open. Headmaster McGonagall swiftly walked into the room. "I need any relative to the Weasleys to come with me now."

Teddy and I both looked up. In the door stood Victorie and she looked just as confused as we were. We both started throwing things in our bag. Teddy was much faster than me and followed McGonagall out the door. I got up to leave as well.

"Ana, where do you think your going?" Professor Binns looked at me like he was daring me to answer the question.

"Headmaster asked-"

"As far as I know you are not a direct relative of the Weasleys."

I had never upset a teacher before, never been in detention. I had never even countered teachers before unless I knew they had made a mistake. But Professor Binns hadn't made a mistake. I _wasn't_ a direct relative of the Weasleys. And that's why I was upset.

"The Weasleys have been my family for TWO YEARS. I REFUSE TO SIT AND WAIT FOR NEWS." I heard a couple of people gasp at my outburst.

"Ms. Walker-"

"Ana!" McGonagall was back. "What is taking so long!"

"Headmaster," Professor Binns started. "Ms. Walker not related to the Weasleys."

"Neither is Teddy." She said sharply. "I meant family, and Ana is just as much family as the rest of them are. Ana, come quickly," and with that I ran out the door and followed everyone else.

Dominique was already there when we got there, with Molly, who looked worn out and tired.

"Grandmother?" Victorie looked shocked.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked.

"You're family member, Arthur Weasley has just been admitted to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." McGonagall answered.

"Why?" I asked, panicked.

"It seems he has been attacked by Dolumuritz."

"IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Victorie screeched.

Molly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He was getting quite old, dear. He will survive, but he is going to need a wheelchair."

"We are going to give you the next two days off, to see him. Your train will be here in a few minutes. Head up to your common rooms to grab what you need."

With that we all ran off.

Arthur was hurt? How bad was he injured? Was it a leg injury or a spine injury? And how did it happen? An accident?

I tried to keep myself from thinking of Dolumuritz. Could he have done this? But why? Why now, two years later?

I grabbed some stuff and left, meeting everyone else in McGonagall's office.

"What happened?" I asked once I was back. I had to know.

"He was shot in the back. Some powerful blast that knocked him out and broke his spinal cord. They can fix it pretty well, but he doesn't have any feeling in his legs."

"What hit him?" Teddy asked.

"We're assuming a spell. And… his body was outlined. With yellow paint."

Victorie and Dominique gasped.

"This is all my fault." I said quietly. I could feel everyone look at me and tears welled in my eyes. I slowly met each of their gazes, except Teddy, who looked away quickly.

 _He knows I did this. He blames me._

We headed downstairs to get on the train. As we were boarding, the Headmaster stopped me.

"Ana, I know Dolumuritz notices you."

"What?" I tried to act innocent, but it was a pathetic attempt.

"Before your parents died, Dolumuritz took something of yours. I still don't know what it was, but I was suspicious after they died. Then he goes after Arthur and you assume its your fault. Why? What does he want from you?"

"I don't know what he wants. But I know why he cares."

"And why is that?"

I was going to have to tell her anyway.

"You read any of the recent articles from the Auror Department?"

"You're not..."

I nodded, then stared at my feet. _I will not cry, I will not cry._ But it was too late. I didn't want to sweep away my tears, because then she would know I was crying.

"Ana." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Hogwarts will always be there to protect you. If you need someone to talk to, come to me."

"Thank you Professor." My face was still hidden, but I knew she knew I was crying. "But it's not me I'm worried is going to need to be protected." I ran onto the train, sweeping away my tears as I went. I hated crying in front of people.

When I got on the train, everyone had sat down in a compartment. I didn't want to crowd them, so I sat in the one across from them. Teddy got up and sat down next to me in the other compartment. I dropped my head onto his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" My voice was hoarse. The tears still fell slowly. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Arthur is fine. That's all that matters."

"No it's not. I am a monster."

"You didn't do anything-"

"It's my fault! When we get there, I am telling Harry who I am and I'm going to let him throw me to the wolves."

"That wasn't the plan." Teddy said quietly.

"I don't care about the plan anymore. Too much can happen in two weeks." And I slowly fell asleep on Teddy's shoulder, waking up occasionally, from dreams plagued with the mystery man with the yellow paint.


	23. Chapter 23: Let's Point Fingers!

"His spine is pretty messed up. We were able to save the upper half of his body, but he is so old that if we tried to regain the movement below his spine, it could mend strangely and end up becoming worse. It was his choice to not attempt to fix the bone." A healer was telling us. We were just outside the room they were keeping Arthur in. We weren't allowed to see him until we knew what was going on. "He isn't upset or emotional about any of this so you don't have to avoid the subject, however we do appreciate if you avoid the subject of injury around any injured person, because it is nice to keep their mind from the incident."

"Thank you." Teddy said, then we made our way inside.

The room had two hospital beds, Arthur was in one and the other was empty.

Arthur already had plenty of guests. Dominique and Victorie went to go join their parents on the opposite side of the room. Ron and Hermione were there with there kids as well as Ginny and Harry.

"Hullo everyone. It's good to see you."

"How are you?" I asked quietly, approaching the bed.

"Fine. It's a bit sad to know that I will never be able to walk again."

"I'm sorry." I put my head down.

"You shouldn't be sorry, my dear." He put his hand on mine and smiled at me. Guilt built up in my chest.

"Ana, Teddy, could you follow us out?" Harry asked then walked with Ron out the door and into the hallway.

"We'll be right back." Teddy looked confused.

We slowly made our way back outside.

"-After Arthur? Who could possibly-" Harry cut off as we entered. "Hello guys. We didn't mean to pull you away from Arthur. We will let you back in in a second, we just wanted to ask you, do you have any idea who the witch helping us is?"

"Yes," Ron started. "You see, they used a Hogwarts owl for they're last letter, so they are either a teacher or student."

"Wow." Teddy said a bit sarcastically. "You were able to identify that last one was a Hogwarts letter, but you were completely oblivious about the rest of them."

At that, I was no longer afraid. I even laughed. "I even used Wolfe once, in hopes it would raise suspicions, but… nothing." Then I slowly stopped as realization hit me. "You really didn't care did you? Why not? You weren't curious who I was or anything, no wonder people are suspicious of me. You don't know my background, and you don't care."

"Wait. You're-"

"Yes. Haven't you noticed: I was able to get a letter to Teddy, then Teddy couldn't figure out who I was, no matter what trap you set up, and I suddenly didn't need Teddy anymore, I sent _you_ the letters." Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but I wasn't going to let him. "Then my parents died, and everyone was convinced it was Dolumuritz, _plus_ he had recently stolen something from me. Now Arthur will never stand again and its all my fault."

This conversation had taken a wrong turn. It was no longer, _you're so oblivious,_ it was, _let's point fingers._ And honestly, I was done with being pointed at. I was tired of pointing at someone else. I was slowly turning the finger to myself and I couldn't withstand the weight.

My knees buckled and my shins hit the ground. A small tear ran done my cheek and Teddy put his hand on my shoulder.

 _Teddy._

I had known him for four and half years and he had never once pointed a finger at me. He had doubted me and made it clear, he thought I wasn't as independent and wise as I thought I was, and maybe he was right, but he never pointed a finger in my direction. It was always _are you sure?_ Not _you mess everything up._ He didn't even tell me off about the Arthur situation.

 _That's what family does,_ a small part of my brain reminded me.

"Ana, this isn't you're fault." Surprisingly, it was Ron who said that. "I can't help but notice the similarities between you and Harry."

"What?" We both said at the same time.

A smug smile formed on his lips. " _Oh no! Someone's after me. They are going for people I know It's all my fault._ Really? We aren't going to tell you to sacrifice yourself for us. It wasn't _just_ Harry who beat Voldemort. Everyone did. So don't think you should do the noble thing and give yourself up." He gave a dramatic sigh. "Gosh, Ginny will love to here it's happening all over again. Especially to her younger sister." I giggled a little.

"Ana, why did you keep this from us?" Harry asked more curiously than judgmental.

"It started with, if you know, everyone knows, Dolumuritz knows. You can imagine why I didn't want him to know who the child helping plot against him was, especially after he said those things about me. Then it was, what will people think?… I dunno. I felt like I had done something wrong and wanted to continue to lie low."

Harry and Ron then looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You should hang out with Arthur."

"And be distracted by the weighing feeling on my conscience that something is wrong that I don't know about? Tell me."

"Well," Harry started, "as you can imagine, we didn't want to know who you were out of curiosity."

"Someone's been killed, and it has something to do with me."

"How did you-"

"I have a friend at school who's parents are Aurors."

Harry paused, processing what I had said.

"The woman's name was Amanda Davies. She was very old, with no other living relatives, that's why it was so easy to keep quiet about it."

"And how is this connected to me?"

"Well," Harry started slowly. "The message was decoded, and it said, 'Come join my circus witch. Or the last your family dies.'"

"Ana, we should go in and see Arthur." Teddy said, grabbing my arm to help me up.

"Well, see you at Christmas." Ron said, and with that we made our way back in, pretending not to have to deal with what we just heard. But I could barely stand looking around and knowing that everyone here was in danger because of me.

* * *

 **Hello! I know I'm 5 days late. And I was doing so well! This chapter was really hard to write. I don't know why, but I couldn't think of anything to say to save my life. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it.**


	24. Chapter 24: Nice to Meet You(not really)

"Merry Christmas!"

A large blue stallion galloped into the dining room, to interrupt our feast. It spoke in an unfamiliar, female voice

" _Dolumuritz located. Need backup immediately."_

Harry and Ron shot up from their seats.

"See you."

"Gotta go."

"Merry Christmas."

"Love you all."

I stood up. This was my chance.

"I'm coming with you." The silence was deafening.

"Ana…" Harry started as he made his way to the door. I stepped in front of him.

"No. You see, I'm stubborn. You're not leaving until you agree."

"You're a child. I'm not going to put you in danger." They tried to step around me, I stepped in their way.

"I need to see him."

"Get out of the-"

"I would make the perfect bait." Harry paused, thinking this over.

"Would he-"

"He knows everything about me. I'm certain he would recognize me. He wants me to join his 'circus'." I made air quotes around the word circus.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Mrs. Weasley sensed their firm ' _no'_ waver.

"No way!" She got up and grabbed my shoulder. "Harry, she is not your child, she is mine, and I'm telling you no. You're not risking her to the fool who disabled my husband."

"Mum-" Ron started.

"She's just a girl!"

"I need to see him. He killed my parents." I looked to Harry. If Ron was right, this should work. He should _understand._ He should-

"Molly, I'm sorry. But she dug herself into a hole she can't get out of. Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"And this will make it better?" She asked, in disbelief.

"No, but I have to prove that to her. If she is anything like me, then she might resort to doing something rash." And with that he grabbed my arm and apparated away.

We arrived at the Ministry, the three of us.

"Harry Potter." A sharp voice called. It was the woman who had sent the Patronus. She was walking swiftly toward us. "He's in the forbidden forest, on Hogwarts ground. That's as far as we have tracked him."

"Okay. Anyone else out there?"

"Most of the Auror department. I-" she stopped abruptly. "Who is that?" She pointed to me coldly.

"She's here to help." Harry hadn't told anyone who I was, he had just said that they could trust me, and who was about to doubt the great Harry Potter?

"I can't permit her going with you." She looked at Harry sternly.

And all the sudden I was no longer in the Ministry, but inside a large forest. The Forbidden Forest.

"Well, I've lost my family and my job for you in five minutes. Don't you dare stray to far. This is as close as we could get to the castle, given the 'no apparating onto school grounds' rule. We have to walk the rest of the way." Without looking at me, Harry and Ron walked off without another word.

We seemed to walk for hours around the forest in absolute silence. I had no idea where we were going. Then a large red spark shot up, into the sky about a quarter of a mile from where we were. The three of us ran as fast as we could. We weren't the first there. A man stood comforting another man. The latter looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"He was just here a second ago. He like appeared, then disappeared." He was saying.

"Did he say anything?" The other man questioned.

"'I need to speak to the girl, alone.'"

I took this as my cue to leave. I quickly hid myself in the cover of trees as someone said, "What girl? You know how many female Aurors there are?"

I knew Harry and Ron would notice I disappeared any second now so I had to hurry if I didn't want them to catch me or a trail I left behind.

If Dolumuritz knew everything about me, he would know where to look for me. It wasn't far from here, I recognized the area enough to know that. I ran, dodging trees as best I could, looking for the clearing of trees. It wasn't long till I made it.

 _That's why he appeared and told that man that message._ I was walking into a trap, and I wasn't worried. _What did Harry say?_ If I didn't learn who he was this way, I might act rashly? No, no I am acting rashly.

I walked right into the middle of the clearing. I was wide open for an attack. I wasn't expecting one, but I regretted that a second later, when someone shot something at me and my body was stuck. I was surrounded by golden chains, keeping me from moving at all.

And then, he stepped into the clearing. He looked exactly like he did in all the pictures I'd seen of him. He had mousy brown hair. He was about forty years old and looked thin and scraggly. He approached me, stopping a few feet away.

"We finally meet."

" _Dolumuritz."_

He studied me carefully. "She told me how old you were, but you look so pathetic. Claimed you would be perfect, so you better blow my mind, okay?"

I wasn't sure what to say. This man murdered my family. He had me at his mercy, and he was talking to me about how I looked?

"Not going to say anything huh?"

"I-"

"Nope I preferred you silent." He cut me off. "Now about why we're here, I'm going to make you an offer."

"What offer is that?" I finally said.

"I want you, to join me and my group of clowns."

"What?"

"You see, you have to be very smart to figure me out. Why? Because I am simple and straight forward, and no one suspects that from a trickster. But you, oh you made a fool out of everyone. Only person who could do it, you. I need someone like you. I've got someone who can see the future, someone who can create illusions, and then there's me, but none of us are very smart. So what do you say?" I struggled to free myself.

"And I would do what? Work for you? Do what you tell me to?"

"No, you'll do what the boss tells you to. She better have been right about you. She picked you, she's sort of our, 'leading player'… I heard you liked the musical Pippin. Thought you'd have recognized it by now. Oh well."

"You think making yourself into a story I like, will change my opinion on the people who killed my parents, my sister?"

"We thought-"

"You thought wrong. Next time, if you were going to pick someone from a story to appeal to me, pick the good guys."

Then he did something that surprised me. He stepped towards me, and punched me across the face.

The charm on me kept me from stopping my fall and pain shot up my left shoulder when it hit the ground. My right cheek stung from the hit. _Why wouldn't he put a curse on me? Use his powers? He's acting a bit like a… a muggle._

He leaned over me. "Why don't you rethink-"

"Ana!" It was Harry, he had found me. " _Expelliarmus!"_

But just like that, Dolumuritz was gone.

Harry and Ron ran over to help me out of the Binding Charm. I groaned as I tried to move my left arm. I probably dislocated it on the fall.

"Ana, I told you not to-"

"It was an illusion." I said with difficulty. My cheek had begun swelling. "He said that he had someone who could… who could…"

"Molly's gonna kill me. Ana, you can tell me about it once you feel better, but for right now you shouldn't worry about it." I grabbed my left arm, and we started to make our way out of the forest. "Ron, once we get into apparating area, go to the Ministry and call the search off, Dolumuritz got what he wanted, he'll have left. I'm taking Ana home." Ron nodded.

As we wound our way out of the forest Harry was muttering to himself, more that me, "Don't worry, Molly will fix that arm and your cheek. I can't believe he would do that. But what were you _thinking?_ We thought you had been kidnapped for a second, but you weren't, were you? Just walked away thinking, 'I'm super smart, I can do this by myself.'… I'm sorry, its just, I was supposed to protect you from… him. I don't understand you. Funny, cause I should, but I don't… you make no sense to me."

We finally made it back to the place we showed up at and within a second, Ron had apparated away.

"Hold on." Harry said, grabbing my right arm and apparating away. The only problem was apparating with a dislocated shoulder hurts. More than I thought it would, and sadly I was not prepared for it. The last thing I saw was everyone in the Weasleys' living room turn to look at us. Then the world turn on its side as my vision went black.

* * *

My right cheek was stiff when I awoke.

It was Teddy I saw first. "She's awake!" He called.

"What happened?" I asked trying to get up.

"What happened was you acted like an idiot." He responded, pushing me back down. "Don't move, Molly hasn't fixed your arm yet. So what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I need to talk to this guy." By now many others had crowded around where I was located, on the couch.

"Ana," Victorie started. "You know how dangerous he is."

"I know."

"Now," Harry pushed forward to be next to me. "About what he said to you-"

"I have a question first. Is Dolumuritz muggleborn?"

"… Yes."

"Thank you. I don't know if that's good news or bad news yet but-"

"Why does it matter?" Everyone was staring at me curiously.

"I might be able to reason with him now."

* * *

 **She meet Dolumuritz! Yay! Well it looks like I'm back on schedule with my Wednesday update, so hopefully I'll be back next week with a new chapter. I only have a few chapters left guys! Hope that you are enjoying the story so far, and that you will stick with it till the end.**


	25. Chapter 25: Career Advice

"Alright, why don't you take a seat?" Headmaster said once I had entered her office.

You see… today was "career advice" day. Well, for some people, like me. All my other friends were done.

Wilbur wanted to be a Metal-Charmer. I had learned a lot about this profession after helping him sort out a schedule for the next two years.

Emily was super excited because McGonagall had approved of her idea to be a clothing shop owner in Hogsmeade. The Headmaster had even told her about some books she could read about fashion design and managing a shop, which she had asked her parents to get for her.

Teddy wanted to be an Auror. Harry had been talking to him about it a lot lately, with everything going on, and had almost taught Teddy to cast a patronus. I was happy for Teddy. He seemed a perfect fit for the roll of an Auror.

Justin asked about becoming a Professor. He had even talked about it with Professor Slughorn, who was planning on retiring soon and needed someone to take his place. Justin was perfect for the job.

But me? Where did I go?

"I remember you saying in our last private lesson, that you didn't know what you wanted to do. Have you thought more about it yet? I have brought some suggestions of suitable jobs for your skills: Many different departments of the Ministry of Magic, like Auror Department, Department of Mysteries, or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was also wondering if you would be interested in a teaching position. As you probably know, your friend, Justin, is most likely going to become the Potions teacher, but I was thinking it would be nice to become the Headmaster full time and give my Transfiguration position away-"

"Thank you Headmaster." I didn't want to cut in, but I also didn't want her to continue rambling to find out I actually had a plan. "I was wondering, if it is possible to go to college."

She gave me a confused look. "Ms. Walker, you do realize that there are no wizarding colleges, and attending a muggle one will be of no use to you."

I laughed a little. "Yes, I know this, but I wasn't really planning to take on a wizard job." McGonogall was hesitant to say anything, so I continued. "I never found anything that caught my eye, especially because I have had my heart set on following in my fathers foot steps ever since I was a little girl. I want to be an architect. I've planned everything out! I can still live in the wizarding world and use magic. I learned there is a way to transfer muggle money for wizard money, so I can still support myself on this job."

"How will you get in?"

"That's were this gets hard." I said, gesturing with my hands. "I know this school has a lot of power and influence, and I was wondering if you could pretend to be a normal high school to get me in. I will order high school textbooks and read through them. Then you can test me, and use my scores to get me in. I … could you do that?"

I was worried, until a small smile crept onto her face. "Of course."

I let go of the breath I had been holding in. "Thank you. I'll work extra hard-"

"I know you will. Now as for the classes you should take… You don't need to take any specific classes, plus you will take the NEWTs test in Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts at the end of this year, so you wont have to take those classes again. I know you are muggle born, but it would be wise to take Muggle Studies, since you haven't lived in their society for two years. Also, certain classes and extra-curricular classes that are alike to nuggle classes would be good, and we can talk about that later. I shall talk to the teachers about helping you learn muggle curriculum. Do you have any colleges in mind?"

"A few of them… in my home country."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Slughorn is making me take his NEWTs class twice. I'm halfway through it already and he's making me take two more years." Justin looked extremely annoyed.

"Since you're taking his job, he's going to need you to know everything. Besides, you're probably going to be more of a… TA than a student."

"TA?"

"Teachers Assistant."

He sighed, staring into the potion we were working on. "At least we'll still have these private classes together."

"Actually..." I started and Professor Slughorn walked in.

"You're leaving me!?"

"I have to study as much American High School curriculum as I can. Plus, since I've been doing this class longer than you have. I've finished all my NEWT level work and I'm going to take the test at the end of the year."

"You'll still be taking these classes though." Slughorn spoke up.

"I will?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes!" Justin whispered behind me.

"I talked to the Headmaster and she told me your plan for the future. I'm impressed. I have taken over the job of being your science teacher, and I planned to have that happen at the same time as Justin after school lessons. You guys can learn from eachother, and…" He lowered his voice slightly, "I couldn't trust Justin in here all by himself."

"Hey!" Justin exclaimed.

I smiled. "Thank you, professor."

"Anytime."

We finished pretty quickly after that. Justin and I decided to head to the Great Hall discussing our career options.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I want to get my architectural license."

"Architects build houses right?"

"Design houses actually. And not just houses, all types of buildings."

"And you want to design buildings because..."

"My father had an architectural license. What about you? Why teacher?"

"I don't know. I didn't really have a plan until Slughorn asked me if I would like the position. He sounded really worried, asking me to just _consider_ it, like I was going to say no and that would be it. Oh and McGonagal wants me taking Transfiguration. I'm going to be a teacher, why do I need to know Transfiguration?"

I saw Emily and Wilbur walking out of the Great Hall, holding hands. I waved and Emily waved back, then they started walking towards us.

"Plus, she knows how I'm doing in her class. It's like she doesn't want me to get this job." Justin was going on. "There's such a small chance I'll get into her NEWTs class, I should probably give up now."

"Do you need help studying? I could help you out."

"Really? I might-"

"Hey guys." Emily approached us.

"What's up?" I replied.

"We were headed toward the library. Our OWLs are quickly approaching."

"I should probably go." Justin backed up. "Oh, and I might take up on that studying offer." With that, he turned and made his way back the way we came.

Emily leaned closer to you. "He sooo likes you."

I jumped back at the comment. "No he doesn't."

Wilbur finally spoke up. "Even I know he does. And I'm not good at this stuff." He lifted up his and Emily's conjoined hands to prove his point.

"But, he isn't acting like Teddy-"

"God Ana. Not all guys act the same. Wilbur didn't act like Teddy." Emily raised her eyebrows.

"He… ugh."

"Teddy handled his feelings very strangely." Wilbur said.

"It doesn't matter, this is about Justin."

"Well, why do you think Teddy hates him? He is targeting Teddy's ex-girlfriend."

"Let's never call me 'Teddy's ex-girlfriend' again and why should Teddy care. His feelings for me are long gone."

"But its still gonna be weird for him." Wilbur gestured with his pointer finger.

"And it wasn't weird for me when he dated Aubry? It was the reason we broke up! Then they broke up a few weeks later. Then there was that other girl I didn't learn the name of."

"Okay, I say, you have this argument with him. I'm just telling you, he's over the 'he used to be a bully' thing."

"Why am I having this conversation with you? I need dinner."

"Not until you tell us if you like him back." Emily said, making a stop gesture.

"He doesn't like me."

"Do you like _him?_ " She said, a bit more forcefully.

"No I don't." I sighed, giving up. "After dating Teddy, I realized I really didn't like guys all that much."

"Is that your way of coming ou-"

"Or anyone. No wait, I'm wording this badly." I dropped my head in my hands. "I don't like dating. I don't want a boyfriend _or_ girlfriend. I don't want to get married when I grow up. Wait… Justin won't ask me out will he? How will I handle that? I don't think I can. What am I going to say?"

"You're gonna break it to him like any other person would." Wilbur crossed his arms. Emily smacked him. " _ow_ "

"I'll figure it out. See you guys later." I walked around them, giving a quick wave goodbye, then made my way to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **It's late. I know. I suck. School started this week and it was probably the longest week of my life. Trying my hardest to wrap this up. See you guys Wednesday (hopefully)!**


	26. Chapter 26: Good to See You Again

_6_ _th_ _year_

"You didn't."

"I did."

"And he said yes?"

Victorie nodded. She was blushing slightly.

"That's amazing!" Emily burst out.

"Wow." Anya said.

I giggled.

So, the winter dance was today and Victorie, being the awesome person she is, asked Teddy out _herself._

I honestly couldn't believe it. None of us could. We wouldn't have had the guts to do such a thing.

"Well, we better get you ready." Emily jumped up. Anya and I rolled our eyes.

The dance was in an hour and we were all headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

We finished pretty quickly and made our way to the Great Hall.

"What should I say to him?"

"Be yourself." Emily was saying.

The boys were already there when we got there. Wilbur, Teddy, and Justin were sitting around a table arguing about something. _At least Teddy's not yelling._ I thought, _then it would be a real argument._

Wilbur was the first one to point us out. The room was so full, I was surprised we found them so fast. As we approached, Teddy got up.

"Well, Victorie… want to dance?"

"Um sure."

And with that, they were off.

"That is so cute." Anya said, sitting down. We all took our seats around the table.

"You look wonderful." Justin said to me.

I was suddenly very uncomfortable and Justin could tell.

"Oh don't worry. Wilbur told me about the whole 'not liking anyone' thing last year. I was just being nice."

I let out a sigh. "Thanks."

"Guys do you see that?" Emily pointed towards Victorie and Teddy.

"They're… dancing?" Justin asked more than stated.

It was true. They were both awkwardly slow dancing with each other but I didn't think that's what Emily was talking about.

"What?"

"Ana, do you remember what you said to me in our fourth year? Crushes are embarrassing but love is terrifying?"

The moment came back and I suddenly saw it. Teddy's face had gone white, he wasn't talking and he wasn't making eye contact with her. He was _scared_.

"Victorie did it." I turned back to the table. "She really got through to him."

"Uh oh." Wilbur said. "That's not a good thing."

I smiled. "Don't worry. As a qualified teacher, I'll warn her how to handle things like this."

"You guys are so mean. It could be totally different for her." Emily hit her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"I have to agree with Emily." Anya spoke up.

Everyone turned to Justin.

His eyes were wide and he put his hands up defensively. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

I laughed at how scared he looked and Emily joined me.

Then a large explosion echoed outside the hall.

I jumped up and grabbed my wand from out of my bag. The music stopped, and everyone on the dance floor scattered. Victorie and Teddy were at our table in an instant.

The doors burst open and around ten people walked out. One of them was Dolumuritz.

His group was mostly men, with 2 or 3 women in the mix. They were all around the same age, 30-40, all carrying wands.

Dolumuritz fixed his gaze on me. "So good to see you again Ana. Why, it's almost been a year!"

I had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. So I thought, _might as well make a big show of my death._

I walked towards the center of the room. Victorie grabbed my arm to stop me, but I kept walking, yanking my arm back. I stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends slowly follow my lead and I heard them stop behind me. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Hello." The word was sharp and cold. I wasn't going to let anyone know anything.

"Oh please Ana. We are way past 'hello'… Shall I get to the point then?"

I realized then, that he hadn't brought those people for show. He was expecting a fight. I had brought seven sixteen year-olds into this fight. Not just me, but my friends were in trouble. And everyone else who had come to the ball. They were all crowded behind me. Someone was bound to get caught in the crossfire.

"Depends." I decided to say. "What's at the point?"

He smiled. "Your life."

Someone behind me put a hand on my shoulder. They were obviously very tense, because they were squeezing my shoulder quite hard.

"You plan on killing me?" I remained calm.

"I'm hoping not to." He gave a slight shrug like this happened everyday.

"Well get to the good stuff. What does my life depend on?"

"You have been given a second chance. Join us, or die." He lifted his wand and pointed it at me.

But Emily stepped in front of me. Then Wilbur. Then Anya. Soon they had all stepped in front of me. No one said anything, they just all went to protect me.

"Is that an answer?" Dolumuritz asked.

"I'm afraid it is."

Then chaos erupted.

Well, no. Chaos _didn't_ erupt until half a second later when Harry, Ron, and a few more Aurors appeared out of nowhere.

"THE GIRL DOESN'T GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE, UNDERSTAND?" Dolumuritz shouted over the sound of the charge.

 _Fun right?_ Dolumuritz stood back to watch as everyone began to fight. Emily stood back to back firing curses at anyone who came near. Teddy and Victorie were circling around someone. Every Auror was up against their own wizard. And Justin and Anya stood at my sides, as if to protect me.

And I hated it.

I ran at a woman in green robes and took her on. Anya and Justin went to follow, but two of Dolumuritzs' wizards got in their way.

The woman took two seconds to look me up and down, then started firing curses. I blocked them or ducked, looking for an opening to fire.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ I didn't have time to jump out of the way so I attempted to block it. The only problem was it was a powerful spell. It took all my energy to deflect the spell and I sank to my knees. My chest felt like it wanted to burst, but my ribs were in the way.

"Ana!" Justin shouted. His attacker had seen the opportunity to fire a spell in my direction. I rolled out of the way and it hit the woman I was fighting with. She hit the ground.

Whatever the spell was, it seemed to have gotten my hair, because it started to heat up, and then lit on fire. " _Aguamenti._ " My back stung from the heat and my hair and the back of my dress had been burned.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Justin finished him off, then ran to my side.

"Are you okay?" He knelt next to me, looking concerned.

"Well, my back is burned isn't it?"

"It's really red."

"Ya, and I'm having trouble breathing." I was still clutching my chest, the effects of that spell not having warn off yet. My hair tickled the sides of my face, which felt weird because my hair hadn't been this short for a very long time.

I looked up, noticing that most of the fighting had stopped. The woman in green robes was still on the floor, she looked dead. A few people were frozen in binding curses, the others were retreating. And the worst part was Dolumuritz was gone.

Justin helped me to my feet, an arm around my waist, the other on my elbow.

Harry approached us. "Ana, would you please stop getting yourself hurt?"

"What happened?" Was my reply.

"The wards are down. We don't know how he did it, but McGonagal sent us a message saying the wards weren't working so we came to check it out. Just in time I guess."

"Yes, you are wonderful, now about being assaulted from the from the front and back-"

"Sarcastic much?" He raised an eyebrow. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."


	27. Chapter 27: Head Girl

**I know how late I am. I really do. School's been a bit rough on me. Anyway hope you like this chapter, as I start to wrap things up. Please review, or tell me you like/dislike it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize in this chapter.**

* * *

"Crazy."

"Just insane."

"What was McGonagal thinking?"

Teddy and Wilbur had been doing this for the past couple of minutes, to mess with me. I was frozen in shock.

"Boys stop it," Emily spoke up. "She's going to start to doubt her abilities."

"She started to doubt her abilities when she got the badge," Wilbur argued. "Look at her. She hasn't moved."

Emily rolled her eyes and sat in front of me. "You'll be a great Head Girl," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"McGonagal has lost her mind." I breathed out.

"See!" Teddy butt in. "She agrees with us."

Emily picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a book, and threw it at him.

"Ack!" The force knocked him over and when he got back up, he was clutching his nose. "Why don't you throw one at your boyfriend?"

"He stopped."

Wilbur had indeed stopped. He was looking at me quite concerned.

"We were only joking," he said. "We all knew it would be you."

"No," I said. "I thought…"

"You thought what?" Teddy joined in.

"I don't know. I- I didn't think about it. _At all_. A lots been going on."

"Well, I'll give you that," he said nodding. "Who do you think is Head Boy?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Well we do know its not Wilbur or I, so we can rule those out."

"What if it's Justin?" Emily spoke up.

"No." Teddy said.

"Why not? He was a prefect," she countered.

"Well there's one way to find out."

I quickly grabbed a pen and parchment.

 _Did you get a badge?_

Justin and I sent pretty vague messages to each other, because he believes anyone could see these letters. I wasn't about to argue.

I gave the message to Wolfe and sent him on his way.

"What do you plan on doing as Head Girl?" Emily smiled at me.

"A lot more than I did as a prefect."

"Like, save the world?" Teddy asked.

"The world doesn't need saving from me." I rolled my eyes, knowing this would lead to an argument.

"Yes it does."

"You know Dolumuritz."

"You've _fought_ Dolumuritz."

Emily and Wilbur felt the need to join in.

"Dolumuritz isn't the enemy anymore."

That's when Wolfe flew back into the room with a letter in his mouth.

 _Yes_ , was all it said.

"Justin's Head Boy." I looked up at my friends.

* * *

"We get our own private bedrooms and are in complete control over the students," Justin was smiling proudly. "It's like we're teachers, only we aren't getting paid."

"And not working as hard," I felt the need to add. Right now we were on our way to the feast, having been pulled aside by McGonagal to talk about our rights and duties as the Head Students of Hogwarts.

We walked into the Great Hall to find McGonagal had beat us there (probably by magic or something). I walked silently down the aisle to sit next to Wilbur. Anya leaned across the table.

"So, Head Girl, huh?" She said with a grin plastered across her face.

I gave her a look, then nodded.

She sat back down, still smiling.

The feast started and ended quickly. Prefects were ushering kids down the halls and I stayed in my seat and waited for the Pandemonium to end. I was so engrossed in watching a chicken leg on my plate, I didn't notice someone come up next to me.

"We should probably go." Justin sat down next to me. "I thought it would be a good idea to both go to both rooms so that we know where to go in case we need to talk to one another."

"Sounds good." I said, standing up.

Justin began to follow me. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"It's up to you."

* * *

Justin's room was down in the dungeons. A small living area/kitchen, a bathroom, and then two identical bedrooms.

It was amazing, and I was surprised with the effort in it. The bedrooms had green and silver curtains and bed sheets. The living area contained and fireplace, couch, and bookshelf. The kitchen was stocked with fruits, cereals, and tea.

It was like they expected us to live there the whole year. I knew why though. Apparently, being a Head Student and completing your last year at Hogwarts is very stressful and time consuming. It would make sense they wanted us to have everything we needed close at hand.

We found my room by the Astronomy Tower and found it looked exactly the same. The color scheme was blue and bronze, but other than that, they were identical.

Justin said his goodbyes and headed back to his own room, leaving me to decide if I wanted the bedroom near the bathroom, or the kitchen.

* * *

A few weeks later and I was _so_ busy. I'm pretty sure my friends had developed a schedule for each of them to come check on me during the week, to make sure I don't overwork myself.

The papers seemed never ending. I was about halfway through learning all the junior curriculum, and let me tell you… _it's hard_. I had heard it was stressful, being in high school. On top of that, I had to learn all the necessary requirements for being a witch.

It was when I realized I had read the same page of my math textbook 3 times and still hadn't learned anything, that I got up and went to the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinets, which were to be restocked in a few days, meaning I was either going to have to be careful with my food, or go down to the Great Hall every once in a while.

I had been trying to make it there, but it was really far from my room and I thought it would be important for me to have as much time devoted to my studies.

I grabbed an apple and leaned against the counter. I could feel the built up stress make me want to run around. I had never really liked running, but I had a lot of energy I needed to get out. The only problem was… there was no room to run in my room. So I walked around, munching on my apple contentedly.

Before I knew it, I was spinning. I walked in lazy circles around my kitchen, moving on the balls of my feet. When I was very young, I wanted to be an actor. I was in all sorts of musicals. I never played any large roles, but I found Beauty and the Beast was my favorite, and in Beauty and the Beast, we learned to waltz.

 _One, two, three._

 _One, two, three._

I knew it was basic and I tried to add in my own moves, while keeping to the beat.

Then, I needed some music. I decided to pick something from a different musical.

I began to hum to myself.

 _Ten minutes ago_

 _I saw you._

 _I looked up when you came through the door._

" _My head started reeling,_ " I burst out.

" _You gave me the feeling,_

 _the room had no ceiling_

 _or floor._

 _Ten minutes ago_

 _I met you._

 _And we murmured our 'how do you do's._

 _I wanted to ring out the bells,_

 _and fling out my arms,_

 _and to sing out_

 _the news."_

My singing and dancing went on forever. It felt so nice to finally take a break and do something I loved.

" _In the arms of my love,_

 _I'm flying._

 _Over mountain,_

 _and meadow,_

 _and glen._

 _And I like it so well,_

 _that for all I can tell,_

 _I may never come down again._

 _I may never come down,_

 _to Earth,_

 _a-_ "

I stopped abruptly, noticing someone standing in the doorway.

"You have a beautiful voice," Justin said. "I didn't want to interrupt you, because you really needed a break like that."

"What gave you that impression?"

"If you hadn't, you would have heard me come in."

He was right. I was so lost in my own world, I didn't here the door open _or_ close.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "Isn't your 'check on Ana day' Friday?"

"For the last time, there is no 'check on Ana day', your friends just care about you."

I waited for him to elaborate on the reason why he was here, then continued when he didn't.

"So, good news or bad news?"

"Depends how you look at it."

He stopped again, and I got the feeling, it was really bad news.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's Dolumuritz." He paused and took a deep breath. "He's been caught."


	28. Chapter 28: Show Me!

**Dolumuritz is back. Bum Bum BUM! Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to wrap this story up quickly. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"Why would they tell you before they told me?"

"Because I was walking by-" Justin dodged someone, trying to keep up with my furious pace. "-walking by when McGonagal was looking for you."

"I just don't believe it. They've been searching for him for _years._ Why would he just show up now?"

"I don't know. Ana slow down! You're practically throwing people out of your way."

"Seven years! I have been looking for this guy for seven years. And what do I get? Someone calmly walking in on me and saying 'O _h yeah. He's been caught. No hassle or anything._ ' I don't believe it. Not for a second."

We approached the Headmistress's office and I mentally prepared myself before throwing the door open and storming in. Professor McGonagal stood there looking flustered. Across the room from her was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ana! Wonderful! I just wished to inform you-"

"Inform me?" I cut him off. "More like show me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm under strict orders that no one go see him. Especially not you."

"Why not? I need to know what happened I don't even know the half of it. Who is he working for? What's going on? How did he get caught?"

"You need to slow down-"

"Slow down? I have to know-"

"I can't tell-"

"But I'm your sister-"

"I'm well aware of that. If you want someone who might be willing to let you slide, I'll get Harry and you can talk to him-"

"I don't have time to talk to Harry! I need to go-"

"You are so much like Harry it's scary." Professor McGonagal cut in.

"So I've been told. What I haven't been told is what I need to hear. This is a full scale war going on and-"

"No it's not." I was surprised to here this from Justin. "You're over thinking this. It's not a war..."

"And it will never be."

"Justin, you always say-"

"I'm superstitious, but you're being crazy."

"Shouldn't I be? This man killed my parents!"

"There was never proof of that."

"Yes there was! He sent me a letter. Teddy saw it."

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"You didn't-" McGonagal started.

"Tell you? And say what? You would know who I was."

"Anything else you kept from us?" Ron asked.

 _Is there?_ I couldn't help wondering.

"No." My voice shook, I knew there was something.

"I'll get Harry." Ron turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"No, don't get Harry." I said. "I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this."

"Prepared for seeing Dolumuritz?"

I began to pace. "I don't know… I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Ron asked, getting agitated.

"This is a lot to put on my shoulders. Seven years of fighting and we've almost _won_. But then we haven't. We don't know what kinds of plans he has. His _boss_ has. What am I going to say to him? What would I do? I can't think."

"Well is a couple days enough time?"

"What?" I looked at him. I thought he made it clear I wasn't aloud to see him.

"I couldn't tell you through all the commotion, but his trial is on Saturday. You're required to be there."

"Why?"

"You probably know him better than anyone else. And you said you thought you could reason with him. You better be right."

"I'll be up bright and early on Saturday then." I knew I didn't look like I should. I should be excited, or prepared, or calm. But I was tired… and scared.

"Alright." Ron finished awkwardly. "Well then, I should go."

He left quickly and the room was silent.

"Well," McGonagal pipped up. "If that's all you need, I have some work to attend to."

Justin nodded solemnly. He walked over and grabbed my forearm and started to guide me out.

"Oh and Ana… Don't worry about your classes for the rest of the week. I'm sure this is very stressful, so I'll cover for you."

I nodded in thanks and followed Justin out the door.

We walked down the corridors in silence. He put an arm over my shoulders and guided me around, in my numb state.

We walked for what seemed hours. As we walked, the walls seemed seemed to collapse and the hall got longer.

I wondered what the other students thought, seeing their Head Girl walk down the hall looking like a mess.

The stairs were the hardest. I stared at them for a long time before Justin could get me to walk up them. Each step made me want to collapse. If it weren't for Justin, I probably would have. I would crawl onto the stairs and just lie there. I could probably stay like that for days before anyone got worried.

I didn't pay attention to where we went. I honestly didn't care. We could have walked to the edge of a cliff and I walk right off it.

When we reached the Library I looked at my feet. I knew what we were doing.

He pushed open the large doors and put his arm around my shoulders again. We didn't have to walk very long before I heard Wilbur say, "Hey guys. What-"

We stopped in front of a table. I continued to stare at my feet.

A tear. It ran down my cheek and hit the table. I took a long look at it. I wanted to go back to my room and curl into a tiny ball. Why did Justin have to bring me here?

A chair moved. I heard someone walk over. Suddenly there was a pair of black flats standing next to my sneakers.

This person put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's gonna be alright," in Emily's voice.

I heard a couple of other movements. Emily pulled me into a hug. I didn't hug back.

Another tear.

Murmuring between boys.

Another tear.

"She has to confront Dolumuritz. Find out as much as she can all by herself. I don't know what made her so scared and upset, but she's not okay." Then I heard him whisper. " _I don't know what to do. I don't know if she can recover from a blow that left her in this state._ "

And that's when I stopped counting my tears.

I began to sob.


	29. Chapter 29: The Trial

_Breathe in, breathe out._

I repeated this to myself as I followed Harry towards the court room. When I started to feel like I couldn't breathe. Harry told me to concentrate on breathing, and I would feel better. It wasn't working.

I don't even remember what happened from when I walked in, through most of the trial. I can remember lots of people staring at me, but I kept my eyes trained on him. He looked tired, but that was expected.

The trial seemed to go on for hours, but was over in a second. About halfway through the trial, they said my name.

"Ms. Ana Walker, please step forward."

Harry put a hand on my arm and I wondered if it was to comfort me or to make sure I didn't fall over. I slowly stepped up. I don't remember moving from there, but I was suddenly sitting in front of him.

"Hello again. Surprised you haven't died by now." He started.

"I try." My voice broke. I cleared my throat and started again. "How did you _get_ here? What horrible, messed up stuff happened to you to land you here? … _Again._ " I added.

"Well you see tragic back story, blah blah blah."

"You do realize, that's what I'm asking. For the 'tragic back story, blah blah blah'."

I heard a few people snicker. The wizarding world's most wanted criminal was being ridiculed by a seventeen year old.

"My mother and father abandoned me when they found out I was a freak." He used dramatic and unrealistic expressions to portray his lack of care for the subject.

"That's wonderful. How did it lead to… 'this'" I gestured up and down at him.

"Well you see, with no life is the muggle world, and everyone judging me in the wizarding world, I would do just about anything to make someone laugh." He sounded monotone, like this didn't mean anything to him… but it had to mean _something_.

"You terrified people. The only person who got a laugh out of this, was you. I just want to know the benefits of this."

"I guess there were none."

I knew it.

I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter.

"Mr. Dolumuritz, do you know what this is?"

"Should I?"

His voice was careless. He stared at my with blank eyes.

A small smile crept onto my face. "Why yes, you should. I believe it was you who sent me the letter. Almost… 2 years ago?"

His eyes grew wide with fear. "I-"

"Don't remember that, do you? Why don't I freshen your memory.

"You once told me you wanted me to join your 'circus'. You mentioned two people with you."

 _I've got someone who can see the future, someone who can create illusions, and then there's me, but none of us are very smart._

"But I knew, that wasn't it, because you couldn't have made it this far with a circus of only three clowns.

"Then, you proved my right, by showing up with your friends."

 _The doors burst open and around ten people walked out. One of them was Dolumuritz._

 _His group was mostly men, with 2 or 3 women in the mix. They were all around the same age, 30-40, all carrying wands._

"And I have a feeling, that wasn't all of them.

"However, we're talking about the year before. I reacted to you, and you hesitated."

" _You think making yourself into a story I like, will change my opinion on the people who killed my parents, my sister?"_

" _We thought-"_

" _You thought wrong. Next time, if you were going to pick someone from a story to appeal to me, pick the good guys."_

"I could see it in your eyes, the doubt and then you fled."

" _Ana!" It was Harry, he had found me. "Expelliarmus!"_

 _But just like that, Dolumuritz was gone._

"What happened to you on that night?"

"I don't- It's none of your-"

"You don't remember? Oh that's terrible.

"Don't worry, I can figure it out. You collect people with special talents, isn't that right? Well, does one of them, perhaps, know about memory's?"

He didn't reply, only glared at me.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, your leader must have noticed your hesitance. They were worried about your alliance, and decided it was best to eliminate your doubts once and for all."

I got tunnel vision. The world only consisted of me and him. And I was on a roll.

"You knew their plans, and instead of running away, you decided to set yourself up. You created a word to trigger your memories. But _only_ in your most desperate situation."

I picked up the note. It said:

VS VG TBRF JEBAT, GRYY ZR ZL ANZR. LBH'YY SVAQ VG, V'Z FHER.

"Welcome to desperate situations, Mr. Samuel Howard Wood."

He blinked. Again. His eyes widened.

"You did it." His voice was frightened.

As he looked around, I remembered I had an audience to please.

"Mr. Wood, now that you're awake, would you mind telling these lovely onlookers who broke into an Azkaban cell all those years ago and let you go. Who made you a deal to rule the world, frightening and amusing people as you go? Who brainwashed you into forgetting everything, but your cause, causing you to become a puppet for them?"

He looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. He was getting his revenge. And not on me, on…

"Ms. Lavender Brown."

A unified gasp ran through the crowd.

"I believe she's in this audience currently. Hello!"

He waved behind me and I turned to see an older woman rushing to get out of the room.

Too bad she was seated in the middle of a crowd.

Within thirty seconds, people were restraining her. I stood from my seat and walked back to Harry.

As I passed her, I really quickly said, "You were a great leading player," and winked at her.

"That was amazing." He stood there in shock, watching them take a screaming Lavender, and satisfied Samuel away.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't have hid the letter though."

I tilted my head slightly at the comment. _Did he not just see me convince a murderer to fess up to his crimes?_

"They're going to be on your back about that for weeks, they still don't trust you."

I gave him the widest grin I ever had.

"Let them. I have nothing to hide anymore.

Lavender Brown's "followers" all pretty quickly came forward. There were still a few in hiding, but most wanted to be done with it. Some even admitted they turned themselves in because they were scared of me.

Altogether though, the fight was over. The good guys won.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading. Don't worry there is an epilogue coming. To make it clearer THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. Any who, sorry it took so long to get here, but look at us, we made it. Tell me what you thought and I'll see you next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilouge

NINETEEN YEARS LATER (Or two, whatever)

"Thanks for coming along again." Harry was saying to me. "They really wanted you to see them off."

"Of course!" I replied. "All my friends are going to be there anyway. It'll be fun."

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus said to his mother.

"Every day if you want us to."

"Not _every_ day. James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote James three times a week last year."

I laughed at this comment, then ran towards the wall. When I made it through, James was already gone.

"Where are they?" Albus asked, after coming through with his father.

"We'll find them," Ginny assured him, coming through with Lily.

We looked around for a second. "There's Emily and Wilbur." I pointed to a couple off to the side.

"I think that's them, Al," Ginny spoke up.

We approached Ron and Hermione's family.

"Hi," Albus sighed.

"Hi Albus. Hi Ana." Rose was beaming at us.

"You guys excited?" I asked them.

"Definitely." Rose said. Albus still looked unsure.

"It's going to be fine, Albus. I'm sure you'll love whatever house your in."

We reached the platform, where Lily and Hugo were arguing about which houses they were going to be sorted into.

"If your not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

" _Ron!_ "

Rose and Albus weren't as amused at this as the younger kids were.

"He doesn't mean it," the mothers cut in.

"Hey," I added. "They didn't disown me and I'm not in Gryffindor. Your dad's just saying that because he's jealous of the Ravenclaw Common Room."

Rose giggled and Albus's face lifted ever so slightly.

I turned back to the adults, who were all looking at something, or someone.

"So that's little Scorpius," Ron was saying. "Make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"For heaven's sake-" Hermione had started but I turned to Harry.

"So, those are the Malfoys?"

"Yep."

"Hey!" James was rushing back to us. "Teddy's back there."

"Oh no," I said as he paused to take a breath.

"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victorie!_ "

I tried to hold in my laugh, as James looked helplessly between the uninterested parents.

" _Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin!_ Snogging _our_ Victorie! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" His mom said. "You are _so_ like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" He was getting slightly annoying, because he kept repeating himself.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married! Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!" Lily whispered.

"Don't worry about that, Teddy's already part of the family."

"He come's around for dinner about four times a week," Harry started, but I turned to Ginny and said, "I've gotta go."

She nodded, and I jogged down the platform.

"Hey!" Someone called to me. I turned to see Justin standing against the stone wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"My distant cousin, Scorpius, is headed to Hogwarts today."

I was so used to weird connections by now I barely batted an eyelid at this comment. "Oh?"

"So, how's America?"

"Same as I remember it." I replied simply.

"How's college?"

I smiled. "Amazing."

"Everything you could ever hope for?"

"Yeah." I said breathily.

Students were filing quickly onto the train by now.

"I'll be right back."

I rushed down the train, looking into windows, till I found Rose, James, and Victorie. They opened it quickly.

"Where's Albus?"

"I'm here." He hurried into the compartment with them.

I smiled at them. "You better have fun, guys. Make sure to write me, but find a strong bird. It has to make it to America."

"Thanks for coming, Ana." Rose said.

"'Course. Tell me what houses you're in!" I walked off, so the parents could say bye to their children.

"You'll come see us off, right Ana?" Lily and Hugo approached me.

"If you want me to." I smiled, then ran back to Justin, who was standing with Teddy.

I walked up to them with a smirk on my face.

"What do you look smug about?" Teddy asked.

"A little birdie, named James, told me some great stuff. Snogging Victorie, huh?"

Justin snorted. Teddy's hair turned pink. "Uhm, it was-"

"I'm not judging, you are dating."

"Speaking of dating…" Justin pointed towards the train, which was starting to move. Standing in front of it was Emily and Wilbur. They were talking softly to each other, holding hands, looking into each others eyes, blah blah blah.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Teddy asked me.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"No." Justin said.

"One, two, three." Teddy counted off.

"Just kiss already!"

"You're in public!"

We shouted at them. Justin next to us said, "Definitely not what I was thinking."

Emily and Wilbur blushed, and looked down. After a second they gave each other a look and walked towards us. Emily headed straight for me.

"We missed you!" She exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"I was here all summer!"

"And then you left again." She shot back.

"I've only been back at college for a month or two." I replied as she pulled away.

"You liar. You've been gone _forever_." She said, dramatically.

"You better get used to it. I'll be gone for another 3 years."

"Wah!" She yelled.

THE REAL NINETEEN YEARS LATER

I looked over the plan multiple times, searching for error.

It was perfect. Sturdy, with even more rooms than before. Now all I had to do was convince Molly it was better.

An owl pecked at my window.

"Oh no." I went over to it, and took the letter.

 _Dear Ana,_

 _We'll be over soon! Don't try to set up defense spells, it won't work. We called Emily and Wilbur, and Justin and Anya._ _They're on their way too! See ya!_

 _Victorie_

I groaned.

Two minutes later, they walked right in.

"Happy Birthday!" They shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Aunty Ana!"

"Happy Birthday, Aunty Ana!"

Harry and Andromeda Lupin tackled me in a hug.

"Hi guys, how are you?"

"Good." They said in unison.

Victorie and Teddy walked over, holding hands and bags. You were starting to be able to tell Victorie was going to have another child.

"Aunty Ana! We got you presents!" I suppressed the urge to glare at Victorie, only because Andromeda looked so excited.

"Thank you!"

I sat back down at my desk and Andromeda climbed into my lap. She looked over at my sketches.

"Ooh. Aunty Ana, can I draw too?"

"Maybe a little bit later."

Teddy walked over to lift Andromeda out of my lap. "Andy, you can't climb all over people."

He looked over what she was staring at. He stopped and looked at me in awe. "Are these the plans for the Burrow?"

"Yep, I finally was able to get everything perfect. The plan has been finalized. I just have to run it over with Molly."

"It took you long enough." He laughed as he said it and picked up the designs. "It looks amazing! Molly will love it."

"Thanks."

"We're here." Emily entered and immediately gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Ana." Wilbur said, walking in with a large present in his hands. He put it down and walked over to give me a hug, as well.

After him, came their only daughter, Ember. She was Harry's age.

"Happy Birthday, Aunt Ana."

"Thank you, Ember."

She looked like she wanted to say something more. I waited a second, but she didn't move.

"What's up Ember?"

She hesitated, "Can… Can you do my hair again?"

I smiled at her. "Of course."

"She brought all her hair stuff, because she really liked how you did it last time." Wilbur said.

I leaned over to him and whispered, "But her mother is a master of makeup. Why doesn't she do it?"

"Because it's not the same if you don't do it. Apparently." He replied.

I smiled, "Alright."

"Hello." Justin and Anya walked in together. They had been dating almost 4 years now, and I knew Justin had intentions of proposing to her soon, because I had helped him pick out the ring.

"We brought cake." Anya said excitedly, and I noticed they had indeed brought a cake. I couldn't see it, because it was in a box.

"Really guys? You go over the top every year, I'm okay with a quiet birthday."

"We're not." Emily replied, then grabbed the cake from Anya and took it to the kitchen. "Come on guys!"

Everyone hustled to the kitchen, to get some cake, and I couldn't help but smile.

 _All was well._

* * *

 **And that is it. I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Tell me what you thought of it, and any feedback you had, for future reference. I'll miss you all so much, and look out for any future stories I publish. (Hopefully the writing quality will improve). Also, check me out on Wattpad at quoting-machine. See ya later!**


End file.
